Survivor
by vintagelove4577
Summary: Gandalf calls upon a dear friend to aid the dwarves on their quest to reclaim Erebor. And a seemingly simple she-dwarf/half human adds much more to it than just quick wit and nice arse (at least in Fili's opinion) Fili x OC
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo felt a pan of regret rush over him taking in the sight of the twelve burly dwarves that filled his dinning room. Dwarves, who slowly plagued his evening, simultaneously depleting his pantry, were now beginning to gorge themselves in complete depravity. Belching, throwing food, chugging ale were their favorite pastimes by far. Hobbits were well known for their hospitality however this lot was pushing his boundaries to the point of extinction.

A firm rapping upon the door stirred him out of his self pity as an eerie silence befell the merry crowd. "Well go on Bilbo, best no keep company waiting…" Gandalf said with a grin full of mischief and mirth as Bilbo walked to the door muttering under his breath. "If only I hadn't engaged that old coot of a wizard with his "good mornings," this all could have been avoided." Bilbo muttered to him self opening the door just to find himself rather perplexed.

The figure before him stood hooded well hidden in the darkness of the night. "May I help you?" He questioned still being mindful of his own manners. "Well I do hope so, are you mister Baggins?" A surprisingly melodic and dainty voice replied catching Bilbo off guard considering the crudeness of present company. "I am and who might you be?" "Amli at your…" She began stopping abruptly as a crowd developed at the hall led by a familiar wizard whose head grazed the roof of the hobbit hole precariously.

"Why is that the always charming and incandescent Amli I see before my very eyes?" Gandalf asked as the hooded figure entered walking up to the wizard. "Oh come on in, it's no bother. Thank you for asking." Bilbo murmured to himself closing the door behind the figure. "Charming and incandescent, if it was my old friend, I'd have to say that you should go easy on the Old Toby." A deep laughter bellowed from the grey wizard as he bent down to hug the young lady sweeping her clean off her feet.

Upon hearing the musical laughter that stemmed from the lady, all the dwarves eyed the interaction eagerly wanting to know the identity of Gandalf's friend. Some guessed by mere height that she was one of their own. "Now tell me what required my attention so quickly?" Amli asked offering her friend a grin. "We shall get to that shortly; you must be weary from your travels. Dori, ale for the young lady if you please." Gandalf called as Dori nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Turning back, Gandalf's keen yes saw a trickle of blood roll down Amli's cheek that was dimly illuminated by a nearby candle. "My dear are you wounded?" He questioned softly at the young she-dwarf sighed slipping the hood from her face revealing many a gash, cut and a bruise in the shape of a handprint which elicited a gasp from the hobbit. The dwarves however observed her in silence.

She in fact fit the build of a dwarf maiden however feminine curves were rather prominent in the tunics and trousers she wore. Facial hair was absent from her face which aided in highlighting her delicate features. She had a heart shaped face with enchanting green eyes and light brown hair that seemed to shine brilliantly in the flickering candlelight. The dwarf maiden was gorgeous (in a few dwarves opinion) even with rather horrendous bruises marring her face. Smiling Amli gratefully accepted the ale from Dori and the cloth from the hobbit to clean her wounds.

"What happened Amli?" Gandalf's voice bellowed exhaustedly as she eyed him incredulously. "May I?" A voice question interrupting Amli's train of thought as her green eyes came upon a handsome blonde. He appeared to be her height with a wild mane of blonde hair wrapped intricately into braids common to their ancestry. A small grin like smirk played upon his lips at her stare as he indicated his intentions to aid her with her wounds with a nod to her cloth.

With a blush painting her cheeks lightly, Amli handed him the cloth as he delicately wiped blood from her forehead. "Gandalf I do believe you are doing a great disservice by not introducing me to these dwarves." She replied to the grey wizard glancing at the gull table of unnerving stares and lingering a bit on her kind healer applying salve to her cuts.

"Amli I'd like you to meet Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Kili and last but not least Fili who has been diligently tending to your wounds." Gandalf said as they offered their hellos, Fili's gaze lasting a tad longer then most as he headed to his seat. He couldn't help but ponder what drew him to this dwarf maiden. He was like a moth to the flame. "Hello lads the name's Amli and I am at your service." She replied offering them a toothy grin, green eyes filled with mirth locking with blue for a moment to reinforce the later part of her greeting.

"If you don't mind me asking lassie but what exactly are ya?" Bofur questioned eliciting a giggle from the girl, much to Fili's liking as he sat beside his brother. "I don't mind at' tall Master Bofur I am half dwarf and half human. I get the strength and stamina from my dwarvish ancestry while I get a hairless face and figure from my human ancestry much to my relief." "What's the matter lass don't feel pride in your own race?" Dwalin bellowed as Amli sent him a glare.

"Actually master Dwalin I'm very proud of my heritage. I just don't believe I need to be mistaken for a male for it to be true. "My dear may I speak to you in the other room for a moment?" Gandalf asked diffusing the tension in the room. "Certainly Gandalf," Amli began getting up from her chair noting the stillness in the room, many of the dwarves looking uncomfortable. "Go on ladies get back to your feast." She said taking her ale from the table chugging it in a rather neat manner much to Bilbo's surprise. However that stopped as she slammed the mug down eliciting a cheer from most of the dwarves.

"Did you bring them?" Gandalf asked all lightheartedness gone from his voice. "Yes I did…" Amli began removing the key and map from her belonging and handed it to her friend. "Excellent I knew I could rely upon you." "I've meaning to ask you but I came across a trinket upon my journey and was wondering if you knew of it." Amli said taking the necklace from her bag as Gandalf eyed it.

"May I?" "Of course" She replied handing the gem to him. It looked as if it were jade piece oddly enough it had a similar make to the Arkenstone. "From the looks of it my dear, it is a rather powerful gem. I do not know much but it has great power so do be careful and keep it hidden." He mentioned handing it back to her as she slipped it on and into her shirt. "Now that it is finished, lets us join the rabblerousing." He said offering her an arm that she took with a grin ready to continue the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Amli couldn't help her giggle as Gandalf escorted her back to the dinning room. The dwarves heeded her advice and got back to feasting. Food was tossed about and the sound of laughter reverberated off the walls. It was always a fun time with dwarves whether or not it was appreciated as she caught the glance of Bilbo's disheartened face.

"Amli!" A voice called stirring her from her thought as food was projected at her. Leaning forward slightly, Amli caught the cherry tomato between her teeth eliciting cheers from the group. Righting herself, Amli found Fili sending her a grin as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth. "Cheeky git." She mouthed causing a chuckle to emit from his throat, nearly choking on the tomato if his brother hadn't had the sense to pat his back roughly.

"Come Amli, there is a seat beside Fili and I." Kili called with a grin as Amli slid behind the dwarves till she reached the handsome brothers who pulled her down beside them with a thump.

"So Amli tell us what are your thoughts on our humble company?" Kili asked sending her a grin while chewing a biscuit. "I find you to be a merry bunch." Amli replied sending them a grin as she sipped on some ale provided by the diligent Dori. "Oh come now there must be more. Like who is the most good looking?" Fili asked with his own grin and faint blush at how direct he was.

"Well come now brother, you must know the answer. It's obviously us." Kili added sending her a wink as she giggled. "Don't get ahead of yourselves boys. I could have very well said that it's Gloin or Bofur." The two brothers broke out into fits of laughter which delighted Amli greatly. "Ah but the truth comes out." Fili whispered making Amli blush but giggle all the same. The elders of the group seemed to be harder sells on a female dwarf/human but these two seemed to be welcoming her with open arms.

"So are you well versed in the use of a sword or is it a decorative piece lassie?" Dwalin barked across the table interrupting their fun. "I am Master Dwalin; unfortunately it is far too large to be a useful letter opener." She replied with a smirk as laughter broke out among the whole table, Gloin smacking Dwalin on the back good naturedly.

"Do excuse my brother lassie; he's always leery when it comes to new people. Especially one's as pretty and poignant as you." Balin said as the table laughed at Dwalin's scowl. "Not to fret Dwalin by the end of this quest, you'll be enamored with me." Amli replied with a wink to Dwalin as the laughter returned yet again which she was quick to note. The thing she did happen to miss was the look Kili sent his brother and whispered to himself, "I suppose he won't be the only one."

After a lively song that had the poor hobbit on his toes, the dwarves cleaned then separated into smaller groups smoking and chatting idly. Amli took to sitting peacefully in the cozy living room with a book on her lap and her feet tucked beneath her. "You're not what I expected for a dwarf." A voice called stirring Amli from her reading. There before her resting against the door frame was Master Baggins watching her carefully.

"I've heard that many a time Master Baggins. With no facial hair, curves and a quiet nature, I'm a conundrum to my kind." She replied sending him a warm grin as he blushed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it in that manner." "It's okay Master…" "Just Bilbo if you please." Bilbo offered as Amli nodded. "Bilbo, you did not say anything untrue. I'm glad to be a different…" She began interrupted by a rough knocking upon the front door.

Gandalf called for Bilbo to pen the door while he shot Amli a simple look that spoke volumes, 'sit tight.' The dwarves congregated around as the door opened and a conversation took place. Amli could not hear much however she heard a rich baritone voice reverberate off the walls. "I thought as much…he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Amli's couldn't help but wince slightly at that statement that was more than likely directed at their poor host. Glancing up, she saw the dwarves make their way back to the dinning room. She couldn't help but grin finding a familiar blonde dwarf lingering behind catching her eye. Sending him a wave, Amli giggled as he grinned heading off to join the others.

Time passed and Amli found herself becoming rather immersed in the story book of Bilbo's. It was one filled with fairytales, like those from her childhood. She barely noticed that Gandalf had summoned her. Standing up and slipping her boots on, Amli made her way to the dinning room finding all the dwarves eyes on her yet again. However there was a new face among the crowd.

Long dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a hardened face met her gaze leaving her feeling a little nervous. He looked as if he were pulling her to shreds before glaring at Gandalf. "You mean to bring a she-dwarf before me and claim her to be a potent warrior?" He growled as the wizard nearly doubled in size startling everyone at the table.

"You have asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I did. I have found you a fifteenth member who has skill beyond compare and does this as a favor to me." Gandalf said returning to normal size as Amli reached over and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Well what is your story she-dwarf?" "Amli…" She murmured turning back to face him. "Amli it's my name." "What is your story she-dwarf?" He bellowed again as her eyes flashed him dangerously.

"I will tell you my story dwarf but do remember every single person on this quest is entitled to the same respect you so freely expect for yourself. I was born to a royal family long ago forgotten in the Red Mountains." "The Red Mountains, I thought no one inhabited the area for some time." Oin questioned as the dwarves around him nodded in agreement.

"Forgotten we were but non existent? Not quite." She replied sending the table a wink. "My family descended from the Blacklocks and we had ruled for sometime with no uproar. Then it seemed on that fated day, it all went awry." Amli began getting lost in the horrible memory.

* * *

"Papa." A young pudgy four year old called as the man turned, face lit up with a smile. "Aw my sweet Amli come here." The man called as Amli tottered through the grass to jump into his arms. It was a beautiful sunset painting the sky. "Mama wants you to come in for dinner. We're having salted pork, with greens…"Amli began rambling as her father laughed heartily placing a kiss to his daughter's head.

"Dinner?! Well it sounds delicious yet I have found my darling daughter that dessert is the best part of a meal." He replied tickling her relentlessly as his beard scraping her cheeks as he kissed her. Innocent childlike giggles filled the air as the two walked back hand in hand to the house.

Much to her father's horror, a shriek filled the night sky after his daughter's delightful laughter. Tightening the hold on his axe, the dwarf rushed up the hill to their house to find it a blaze and swarmed with Orcs. "Run, Amli go." He barked as the Orcs focused on their home with his wife and newborn son still inside. Nodding, Amli listened to her father and made for the woods behind their house. Her little heart beat violently in her throat as she heard her father's deep battle cry. Once beneath the cover of a low bending tree, Amli looked on to see her father fight off the ever growing number of Orcs

Hideous creatures everywhere he turned yet her father maintained his trademark smirk as he cut into them with such power. She couldn't help the small cry that escaped her lips as an orc's rusty blade pierced clean through his abdomen. The cry turned into a yell as a slimy hand grabbed her shoulder blade nails digging violently into the flesh.

Turning quickly, Amli was face to face with a vile looking orc. "It's seems we've missed one. Don't worry child, it shouldn't take very long." It said wheezing as Amli was backed up against a tree with a dagger waving around her face dangerously. Just as Amli was prepared to follow her parents into death, a figure rushed and knocked the orc to the ground.

A gasp escaped her lips as she saw her dog, Trouble, fighting the orc and won. Amli was quick to notice the orc in a last attempt was reaching for a blade and she whistled for Trouble to join her. Tottering away into the shadows with Trouble beside her, Amli sat down and cried. Trouble, the obedient companion, placed his head upon her lap. "It's just you and I trouble."

* * *

"And that is where I stumbled across the two the following night. Knowing the two needed a stable home, I sent them to live with Oleg of the Ereth Mithrin" Gandalf said drawing Amli back from her memory as she shot him a thankful grin. The whole table fell silent mulling over the information that she presented to them.

"Your father was Argoth?" Thorin asked glancing over at the girl who nodded wiping any remainder of tears from her eyes. "I did not know of him personally but have heard great things of him." "And who is this Oleg of Ereth Mithrin?" Nori asked as they all nodded wanting to piece the information together. "Oleg was an aging captain in the hills of Ereth Mithrin. A fighter down to his very core even until the day he died. "Balin replied for Amli who nodded.

"He taught me how to use a sword at age seven, a bow and arrow at ten…then the dear passed away when I was about forty." Amli added with a small frown remembering backing up Trouble as the two went into the wilderness. "Good man he was, thought of you as his flesh and blood." Gandalf said as Amli's frown turned into small grin.

"Balin, give the girl a contract." Thorin said as grins befell the younger dwarves' faces along with a few of the older ones. "It seems that we have no extras, my dear so you will have to sign with our burglar." Balin replied handing her the hobbit's contract which she signed with no more as a second's glance. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Amli." Balin added with a wink as the table cheered. Blushing, Amli sent them a grin as Thorin marched off into another room with Dwalin and a few others close behind.

Endless chatter broke out among the dwarves as they bantered about seeing their homelands again. Amli feeling a tad out of place though undoubtedly welcomed by the dwarves decided to go out into the fresh night air. A pair of hazel eyes followed her step as she made her way outside.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I hope you liked chapter 2. I've worked really hard and think it came out pretty good what did you think? I want to hear from you guys! I've only gotten 2 reviews [from AppoloniaAstria and tessastarchild who I want to thank very much for doing so!] and want to hear from more of you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Amli couldn't help but sigh contentedly as the cool breeze hit her face. There was nothing better than a crisp evening where everything just seemed to be right in the world. The smells of food wafting through the air accompanied by the sounds of happy homes were enough to warm any heart.

Amli's, this night, however was not so easily fueled by the warmth of the charming Shire folk. It had been quite some time that she had actually thought about her father's final moments. He had died trying to protect his family, one that nobody in the kingdom wanted him to have.

They looked down upon him; spoke viciously behind his back, his father even stripped him of his crown. Yet did that faze him? No the man married his human counterpart and bore two children. He took to proudly working on the farm that the two had built together and was content.

Then there was dear Oleg who took to her like a fish in water. The first time the two had met, Amli was frightened to the point of tears by the burly dwarf with eyes like cold steel. She figured him to be a cruel step-father of sorts that would work her to the bone day in and day out. Yet the old softy simply bent down and wiped the tears from her eyes murmuring something along the lines of it, "It will all be alright young one." Amli took to promptly flinging herself into his warm embrace afterwards.

She was the apple of his eye from that moment on. Unable to have children of his own, seeing as how his wife had died unexpectedly, Oleg took her under his wing. Read with her nightly, taught her the ways of weapons where only just two of the ways he prepared the half she-dwarf for the realities of the world. She loved him dearly as did he. Amli taught him to open his heart again and he taught her to accept her differences.

"Are you well m'lady?" A soft voice questioned stirring Amli from her thoughts as Ori sat beside her. "It is just Amli, Ori, and yes I am. I was just reminiscing about my past. Why do you ask?" She asked sending him a grin that caused a faint blush to pain his cheeks. "You seemed rather distraught after your story…" He murmured grasping at his book though his sweaty palms made it rather difficult.

Giggling, Amli couldn't help but place a chaste kiss to his head. "That my friend was for coming to my aid when I needed it. You are very kind to practically a perfect stranger."

"I do not see you as such." Ori replied as Amli eyed him curiously. "You lost your own home, and have agreed to help us reclaim ours. It takes a brave and honorable dwarf to do that even if you are a half blood." Amli couldn't help but send him a kind grin even though the compliment stung a tad.

"You are wise beyond your years Ori." That caused a rather handsome grin to paint his face as the young dwarf's chest swelled up with pride. "Would you not mind telling that to Dori and Nori once in a while? They always treat me as if I'm an invalid." He said dejectedly with a dramatic sigh that caused a giggle to escape Amli's throat. "They only wish to keep you safe but for you I will." Amli replied sending a wink his way

The dwarf however did not respond as he had usually. He remained still as stone, eyes gazing over her shoulder with a touch of fear on his face. With her hand resting comfortably upon the hilt of the dagger, Amli turned prepared to engage whatever the foe was in battle but found a familiar pair of green eyes gazing at her from the darkness.

"Not to worry Amli, I will protect you." Ori said grabbing his slingshot and standing in front of her. With a soft chuckle, she gently stood up beside him. "There is nothing to protect me from." Amli began gazing from Ori to the brilliant eyes. "Come out from the shadows, Trouble." She called as her wolf hybrid emerged, silver coat sparkling in the light of the moon.

With one soft whistle, he came clearing the fence and barreled straight into her arms. She couldn't help but laugh as the 150lb wolf-dog knocked her flat on her arse, licking her face and teeth excitedly. Over seventy years had passed since the two were first acquainted and he still thought of himself as a bloody pup.

"Enough." She bellowed with a growl in her throat as the wolf got off and sniffed her as she came to a seated position beside it. Poor Ori looked as pale and frightened as if he saw a ghost. "I'm sorry that Trouble frightened you. He means no harm. Would you like to be introduced?" Amli asked scratching the spot behind Trouble's ear as he nudged her happily. Much to her relief, the look of sheer panic passed from his face and it was replaced with one of intrigue.

"Yes, I would." Ori replied as Amli smiled gently pulling the dwarf beside her. "Now all you have to do is wait for Trouble to come to you." Amli said feeling a bit pleased with herself at the sly play on words as Ori nodded. She couldn't help but watch the interaction with pride as Trouble sniffed him then actually licked Ori's face causing the dwarf to laugh as he petted the wolf's coat. "He likes me." "That he does Master Dwarf, do be warned the manner in which he is caring for you is associated with how wolves care for their young."

Amli couldn't help her laughter at the dwarf's slight growl in frustration. "Everybody's trying to protect me." He cried in exasperation as Amli's laughter continued flowing into the stillness of the evening. Ori's cry led to the door of the hobbit hole being flung open as they all gazed out into the night prepared to come to his aid. Yet their bravery all but disappeared as they set their eyes upon Ori petting the wolf. "He's….he's…ah!" Dori cried falling as a fainting spell overtook him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin's voice boomed cutting through the crowd. With Ori gone to check on Dori, Trouble stood before Amli barring his teeth freezing Thorin in place. The behavior ceased instantly with a small *tsk from Amli as the creature ventured to her side keeping his eyes on Thorin.

"I apologize for the disruption but it was merely my dog coming to visit." "Dog?! Woman are you blind? That is a bloody wolf." "I would appreciate if you would keep your voice down Master Oakenshield. I am well aware of what my dog is but I would not like to frighten all of Bag End with that information!" Amli replied tersely.

"I hope you do not intend to bring that with you on the quest." Thorin bellowed eyeing the wolf with disgust that it equally returned. "Trouble follows at his own pace and comes at my calling so I do believe this matter is nothing you need to be concerning yourself with." Amli added calling for Trouble as the two walked into the backyard. Leaving behind dwarves in a stunned silence which was immediately broken by Thorin bellowing as they all went back inside.

Fili and Kili seemed to linger longer than most. "She's got one hell of a spark. Uncle is absolutely furious." Kili said murmuring watching his brother's gaze curiously. "I like her." He replied following in her tracks leaving a now stunned Kili behind.

Amli felt rather proud of herself when she marched off with her loyal dog behind her. No one would ever harm Trouble as long as she drew breath. Sitting in the grass beside the hobbit's home, Amli grinned as she glanced over at her loyal friend belly up in the air awaiting a rub down.

"You've been a naughty boy, nearly scared those dwarves to death." She replied sternly at the wolf that looked innocently at her with his big green eyes. "Though I figure that it's good you met the company now. That way they don't end up wearing you like a fur coat later." Amli continued scratching the spot behind his ear as the wolf nudged her leg happily.

"Come now, I don't think we're that barbaric." A voice called causing Amli to let out a startled gasp as she turned around to find Fili making his way over to her with a grin upon his face.

"You might not be but I would not count out Thorin Oakenshield." She offered attending to keep Trouble calm as Fili sat beside her. "Uncle a majority of the time means well, he just doesn't know how to phrase things." "Uncle?" She asked incredulously not daring to believe it. "Yes is that a problem?" "…for you maybe not for me." Amli murmured blushing slightly at her outburst.

"I'm so…." Amli began feeling absolutely terrible about the outburst until she heard his laughter besides her. "That is the first time that I think anyone has been so free with their words in front of a prince." Fili replied grinning as Amli blushed ten fold. "I'm doing well; manage to insult royalty and family in the span of five minutes." Amli murmured covering her face from embarrassment as Fili sent her another bloody heart stopping grin.

"Don't think twice about it. Though I follow my uncle's orders with no question, it is refreshing to have someone voice the feelings that I cannot express." Fili replied though his mind seemed to be in lost in thought. "Cannot or will not?" Amli's sweet voice questioned placing the thought in his mind though he was quick to send her a glare. No one would disrespect Thorin in his presence if he had anything to say about it.

"I apologize my prince for I meant no ill will by my comment." She replied as a small awkward silence enveloped the two. Trouble now sitting upright beside Amli nudged the she-dwarf gaining her attention. Leaning over, Fili watched intently as after quick whisper in its ear the wolf took off into the forest. Fili couldn't help but feel a little awful about his rude snap and how terrible it made the she-dwarf feel whom he had the unearthly desire to learn more about.

"I know it is just the topic of my uncle is a rather sensitive one. I'm very loyal to my brother and uncle." He said breaking the silence in the air. "There is nothing more admirable then loyalty. I overstepped my boundaries greatly." The two shared a knowing glance as they looked up at the stars in the night sky.

"None of this my prince business, I am simply Fili." He added finding the tension between the two completely abolished as a smile graced her features. "As you wish simply Fili..." She replied sending him a smirk as the two were called into the house to rest before leaving for their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Amli could not help her grin as she awoke with the first rays of sunlight. Last night had turned out to be a most exciting evening and they had yet to depart for their quest. Sitting up, that grin doubled seeing the dwarves' sleeping forms inhabiting the small room. They were almost piled upon one another with a few exceptions here and there; one being simply Fili who lay beside his brother with his back resting upon the wall.

Getting up from her precarious position on the sofa, Amli tiptoed around the dwarves nearby as she made her way to the door. As if drawn by some magnetic force, Amli found herself at Fili's side gently placing her blanket over his shoulders which obviously could not be reached with his own being stolen away by Kili. A grin painted her face as she heard a soft content sound stir from Fili.

Walking quietly to the kitchen, Amli's brows furrowed. A group this large would more than likely want breakfast but they cleaned the pantry out and then some last night. Sighing, Amli grabbed her bag and cloak as she made her way outside. There was unfortunately one thing that would resolve the problem, and it was one of the vilest things to her in the whole Middle Earth. _Housework_

Fili awoke to the familiar sounds of his uncle's rumblings which echoed viciously through the hobbit's home. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how oddly comfortable he was. Glancing around, he found that Kili was the only one beside him currently wrapped in his blanket. Then Fili located the source of his warmth. A blanket was wrapped high along his shoulders.

A small grin graced his features as he realized that all the dwarves had their blankets still on their person's except one. That grin soon disappeared as Thorin entered bellowing as all the dwarves were startled awake. "I knew that dwarf was going to be more trouble than she was worth." He bellowed as Fili got to his feet Kili not far behind. "What is it uncle?" Kili asked not fully alert.

"Amli is gone; I awoke this morning to find her belongings gone." Thorin said voice full of anger that even Kili backed away from. Fili couldn't help but feel his heart sink at the prospect of the girl disappearing in the wee hours of the morning. He thought that the two were starting to get along well.

"No not quite for you see I'm right here." A voice said as they all turned finding a grinning Amli. "Then were if I may ask did you run off to in the middle of the night?" Thorin bellowed as the half-blood made her way to the kitchen. "Actually it was this morning at dawn, and I went to the local shop. Figured though I absolutely despise housework, you all deserved a hearty breakfast before we left." Amli replied with a satisfied smirk on her face as they eyed the table full of food.

"Well go on, it'll get cold if you keep on gawking at it." She added as the younger dwarves rushed to the meal while the elders, specifically Thorin and Dwalin held back. "You two might want to hurry up, Bombur has got a voracious appetite if you hadn't noticed." That sent Thorin to the table but left Dwalin eyeing the food and her eerily. "Oi you stubborn dwarf, eat if you want I give up." She growled smacking him upside the head as she walked straight outside.

"Brother what is it with you and that girl?" Balin questioned in between mouthfuls of a rather delicious breakfast. "Just rubs me the wrong way or perhaps its her lack of beard. It leaves me uneasy." Dwalin growled finding himself rather hungry and unfortunately the food rather tasty.

"I think she looks rather nice." Ori murmured as his brothers were quick to grumble. "You foolish boy! You don't know…." Nori mumbled with a touch of anger at the naivety his youngest brother had.

"I know plenty. Have you ever petted a wild wolf? I think not." Ori replied chest swelling up with pride at his feat of bravery. "…partially domesticated, Ori not wild." Thorin gently teased the lad as the group broke out into laughter at the youngest' expense. This was turning out to be a rather relaxing breakfast in deed.

Amli took it upon herself to secure provisions and ponies while the dwarves went about with breakfast. Now some could see this as sucking up but Amli thought of it as being productive. Besides how good was it going to feel when Thorin couldn't say a bloody word? His face when she showed off breakfast was priceless enough but this would truly take the cake.

Making her way back to Bilbo's home, she found sure enough that the dwarves were beginning to pack up. "And where exactly did you run off to?" A voice questioned causing Amli to nearly jump out of her skin as Gandalf appeared besides her shooting the girl a grin. "I went off to secure provisions and ponies. Was I sorely missed?" She replied sending her own grin. "It seems so." Gandalf said titling his head down the hall where there was Fili glancing at her amongst a conversation with Thorin, and Dwalin.

Under his gaze, Amli couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest as a flushed color painted her cheeks. Her brows furrowed however as the warmth in her chest felt rather strong. Turning so her back would face the dwarves, Amli glanced down her tunic and plucked the necklace away from her skin. The damn thing was warm to the touch. Granted it was not burning but it felt as if it had warm. "Gandalf?" Amli questioned as the old man's brows furrowed. Once he took it his hands, the look of confusion seemed worse.

"Keep it out of sight. This is rather troubling but we will get it dealt with not to worry." Gandalf replied keeping his voice level as Amli returned the pendant to its rightful place in the nick of time seeing as how Kili came to her side. "And how are you this fine morning, homemaker?" He asked throwing an arm around her shoulder as she scowled.

"Don't use the h-word around me Kili. It tends to make me rather volatile." She replied with a giggle as she pinched his side causing him to yelp in some pain. Laughing, Amli slid into the room to retrieve her pack. "Don't suppose your looking for this?" Fili questioned appearing at her side with her pack dangling off of his hand with her blanket safely inside it.

"I am, and just how did you know?" "Well perhaps a little bird told me, or maybe the fact that I woke up with a blanket draped across my shoulders." Fili replied his blue eyes gazing into her green ones intensely. "Come brother, Amli we're off to Bywater." Kili called entering the room while simultaneously interrupting their gaze as Amli took her bag and slipped around the brothers.

"I hear from Gandalf that you have already secured provisions." Thorin muttered unimpressed as the half-blood came out from the hobbit's home. "Yes they shall be ready and waiting at the Green Dragon whenever you are ready _your majesty_."

"Come Amli you shall be riding with me." Kili said taking the girl's hand and leading her to his pony besides Fili breaking the tense glare the two had. Once both dwarves were a top it Kili murmured, "You must be more careful Amli. Thorin does not take well to challenges in authority." Sighing, Amli only nodded wrapping an arm around his waist as the pony began to move. "I shall try to watch my tongue but it's not for Thorin's sake."

"Then for whose?" Fili questioned as the girl sent the two a grin. "Well for you two of course. I would not dare deprive you of my delightful company for long." That made the brothers laugh heartily for some time.

Chit-chat broke out amongst the dwarves as the space between those in the line varied. "Has Trouble been following us?" Fili asked as Amli gazed around seeing for any immediate signs of her wolf. "My guess is that he's keeping distance considering we have not left Bag End just yet." "I imagine it was difficult to train a wolf-hybrid." Kili added not imagining how someone as petite as Amli could take on what was a full sized wolf.

"The little bugger normally makes it easy. I stumbled across him when I was about three years old. The poor thing seemed to be the runt of the pack left to fend for himself. Grew like a weed before we knew it…" Amli began as Kili interrupted her. "Yes, that is the case when one raises a wolf from pup."

"Oh shut it!" She replied smacking him on the shoulder. "Is he always this cheeky?" Amli asked Fili who rolled his eyes playfully. "You have no idea; barely gives me a moment's peace." That of course caused a whine of sorts to escape Kili's lips.

"I'm wounded brother, Amli he has hurt me so." "Oh you poor fool. What shall we do to mend your broken pride?" Amli questioned sending Fili a wink hoping that he would get in on the joke. "A kiss from you would be all it would take." He replied as Amli almost let a giggle escape her lips and Fili's eyes widened in shock. Surely his brother wouldn't.

"If that is all, I shall heal you. Come close your eyes, I'll take the reigns." Amli said grabbing the reigns from his hands as he closed his eyes. Glancing at Fili, she could see the blonde looked a little dumbstruck. However that quickly changed as she nodded her head at him then back at his brother's cheek. As silently as he could, Fili nudged the pony so that he was alongside theirs.

Freeing one hand, Amli dug into her satchel and dug a fresh piece of fruit out. "I am waiting!" Kili cried with a grin. Silently handing the piece to Fili, Amli watched in delight as he gained his pony's attention then dangled it besides his brother's cheek. Much to their delight the pony slowed then reached up and licked Kili's cheek grabbing its reward while simultaneously rewarding the two trouble makers.

Kili let out a small scream almost falling from the pony if it hadn't been for Amli's quick grasp as she and Fili laughed heartily. The rest of the dwarves primarily glared at the young ones. "I warn you that payback will be a bitch." Kili whispered taking the reigns back while attempting to avoid Thorin's glare. "We're quaking in our boots, aren't we?" Fili replied sending Amli a wink. "Most definitely." She added with a grin thought blushing.

The company came upon The Green Dragon Inn at a good time and Amli found herself going to collect their provisions. She was not entirely thrilled at the idea however figured that it would be most tactfully handled by her. Thorin would probably bark at these poor inn keepers who gave her a rather good price for the provisional sacks.

Exiting out of the inn, she found the dwarves resting besides their ponies. "Took you long enough lass." Dwalin bellowed as she shoved a package in his hands. "Not all of us are as lucky to be as charming with our gestures as you, Dwalin. Some of us actually have to make conversation." She replied sending him a grin handing more packages out to the dwarves and one to a grateful Gandalf.

"Back to your ponies, the more land we can cover in the daylight the better." Thorin called as the dwarves returned to their riding companions. "Come we shall ride together for a while." Fili offered taking her hand aiding her behind him. Neither cared to admit or linger on the sparks that shot from their arms to their spines at the simple touch.

"Now pardon me for the stupid question simply Fili but why do we share a pony though there is an empty one following Bombur." She asked as a pout appeared on his face. "Now I am the wounded one. You do not wish to share a pony with me?" He questioned as Amli was quick to correct her mistake. "No…I…All it was…" A grin quickly painted his face as he whispered, "Not to worry Amli I was only playing." "Of course, like brother like brother." Amli murmured partially to herself though Fili chuckled.

"Gandalf is convinced that our burglar may be joining us yet. We're to leave that for him." "Do you believe he will?" She asked arms resting comfortably across his waist much to his pleasure.

"I do. He looks to have a wild side of him. Shall we take bets?" Fili asked her as she nodded. "What do you say lads anyone interested in wagering on whether or not our burglar will show?" He called as people started shouting out their thoughts.

"And you?" Kili asked glancing at Amli who rested comfortably behind his brother. "I vote that he shows." She replied with a grin as some of the dwarves rolled their eyes at her vigor.

Much to Amli's delight, the hobbit's voice rang out through the clearing calling for them to wait. "I signed it!" Balin gazed over the paperwork then offered the hobbit a wink as he said, "Welcome Mr. Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The head of the company in question just gazed upon the interaction then barked another order. "Get him a pony."

Amli seriously questioned if the dwarf did anything but bark orders. Did he ever laugh? Or perhaps grin at his nephews when they were children? She was stirred from her thoughts watching Fili and Kili lean over and place him on the empty pony that had migrated down the line to be their responsibility.

"Are you well Master Baggins?" She asked gazing at the hobbit's stick straight posture upon the pony behind her. "Yes, I've just never ridden one of these blasted things in all my life." "Well my only suggestion then is to relax. The calmer you are with her, the better relationship the two of you will have." "I say it would be very wise for you to listen to the animal expert." Gandalf replied sending her a wink.

A little ways up the line Nori was called to pay up and bags of coins were exchanged between the dwarves. "Oh Dwalin!" Amli called in a sickeningly sweet voice. Within moments, a bag of coins were chucked at the half-blood as Fili caught it before it could do any damage. "Thanks." She murmured blushing at him as he tossed it into her lap. "Think nothing of it." He whispered sending her a grin over his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: So what do we think people?! Let's do the math reviews=happy author, happy author + lots of reviews= quick update! Chow for Now! : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Riding with Fili proved to be something that Amli found herself really enjoying. Conversation was rather easy with him, she would ask questions about his childhood with Kili and he would ask general questions about her life. Not once did he pry into and just let her go at her own pace.

"Then Kili decided to pull the lass' skirt up in front of everyone at the entire feast." Fili finished recounting a story that practically left Amli in tears amidst raucous laughter as Kili reddened considerably.

"Must you always tell that story to everyone?" Kili questioned as Fili sent him a devious grin. "If I still get responses like that of Amli's musical laughter then I shall tell the whole world." Fili replied as Amli could not help her blush in the back of his cloak. It was growing rather obvious to Amli that Kili was not the only Casanova in the line of Durin.

"We shall make camp here for the night. Gloin start a fire." Thorin barked down the line as Amli glanced around interested in seeing what his highness deemed appropriate grounds for them to rest at.

It seemed adequate enough; there was a small clearing upon the mountainside which gave them shelter beside the rocks though tumbling over the side of the cliff would not be a little tumble.

"AMLI!" Thorin's voice growled as her head shot around to their seemingly always agitated leader.

"Yes, your highness what can I do for you?" She questioned jumping from the pony landing gracefully besides Fili. "I'd suggest losing the smart mouth for starters. However I do believe I called for you to go track down dinner."

"Then that is what I'm going to go do and touché." Amli replied with a dramatic bow, whispering the later as she gathered her bow and arrow.

"Thorin should she be going out alone?" Dori asked glancing at their leader then back at the girl's retreating form. "We need to see if the half-blood is capable of holding her own Dori." Thorin replied as the dwarves got to work on preparing the campsite.

A few minutes passed before Fili found himself rather bored. Kili disappeared somewhere and the rest of the dwarves had already started preparing the campsite. A tap to his shoulder caught him off guard. Spinning about wildly, hand on his sword much to his relief was Kili.

"What in the world?" He questioned as his brother motioned for him to follow. Quietly the two walked out through the forest resting upon some rocks. Fili looked at his brother silently questioning why they were here. Kili as if he could read his mind simply pointed down beneath them. Glancing down, Fili finally understood. There was Amli crouched in the bushes with Trouble besides her.

"You see them don't you boy?" She asked petting his head gently. The wolf whimpered in reply causing Amli to giggle lightly. "Relax, we'll get you some food but you know the deal. I get my meal then it's your turn." She continued as much to the dwarves' surprise the wolf huffed in reply.

Amli couldn't help but grin at her wolf. Oddly enough hunting was one of her favorite times to share with the beast. She knew that Trouble could not be raised as if he were some domesticated house pet. He needed the skills to survive out in the wild and she had to teach him how to hunt.

It really was an adrenaline rush the whole act of running to an animal and isolating it from its herd. Amli however did not really enjoy the killing it part. Since she was the alpha female, she had to bring the beast down with her bare hands.

A yelp from Trouble stirred her from her thoughts as she looked at her hungry friend. "Alright I'm sorry." She replied grabbing her bow and arrow and loading it. Within moments, she managed to bring down a deer within seconds. "Go." Amli called as the wolf took off excitedly with her following behind.

Fili and Kili watched in amazement as Amli took the deer down with not so much as a degree of difficulty. "What in the world are you two lads doing?" Dwalin bellowed as Kili quickly brought the dwarf down to the floor beside him. Signaling for him to be quite, they merely pointed out the retreating figures of Trouble and Amli.

Soon the entire company watched as the half-blood and the wolf managed to isolate another deer from the herd. The wolf managed to keep the deer's attention on his attempts to nibble at its hind quarters. Amli jumped upon its back and slit the beast's throat.

Amli was quickly dismounted the deer as it hunched to the ground. This was Trouble's kill and something that he never was very keen on sharing. Walking to her kill, she proceeded to drag it back to the campsite as Trouble followed suit.

Looking around, Amli could not bloody well believe it. Those bastards were no where to be found! The only thing at the campsite that looked alive was the roaring fire. If they thought she was making dinner too, they had another thing coming.

"I've got dinner, you bloody…" Amli began stopping abruptly as she watched the processional of dwarves return staring at her in awe. "You all look like you've seen a ghost." She questioned as they took seats upon their bed rolls and Bombur came to her side ready to prepare the meal.

"Well if no one else is gonna ask, what the hell was that?" Dwalin bellowed as Amli's brows furled. "What was what?" She questioned not really understanding what the pig headed dwarf was trying to communicate to her.

"We all saw you bring down that deer." He replied as Amli could not help but glance around at the dwarves now seeing the questions evident in their faces.

"What about that?" Amli asked her voice remaining calm. "Don't play dumb with us lassie." Dwalin growled getting in the half-blood's face.

"I hate to break it to you Mister Dwalin but no one is playing dumb. I have yet to hear an intelligent question escape your lips." She bellowed getting in his face. If this dwarf thought he could intimidate her, he had another thing coming.

"I believe what my brother is trying to ask Miss Amli is how did you attain such a skill?" Balin asked attempting to defuse the tension yet again as he shoved his brother back from the girl.

A grateful smile came to Amli's lips as she looked at the old dwarf. He always tried to keep the peace. "Oh was that all? That was all he had to ask. Trouble is obviously a wild wolf and I knew that I would be doing him a great disservice by completely domesticating him. So during my time with Oleg, I learned how to hunt with him." Amli replied with a grin as they looked at her with intrigue and a little fear in some cases.

"How did that go if you don't mind me asking." Bilbo asked wondering how someone almost his size could compete alongside a dog.

"Well at first it was definitely intimidating. If I wanted to remain the alpha of the pack, I had to physically kill the beast with my own hand. It was easy on things such as small rodents. However when he wanted to start taking down larger pray like deer it grew a little difficult.."

A comfortable silence befell the group as they were left to think about that information, Thorin in particular. It was obvious that the half-blood had been trained well. Yet she was so infuriating.

After a rather delicious meal of deer (or venison if one wants to be particular) the dwarves spread out among the rocky hillside. "Fili, Kili you two have first watch tonight." Thorin called as the rest of the dwarves got comfortable beside the fire's warmth.

Amli rested with her back against the rocky terrain a little ways from the fire just trying to relax. Hunts always took a bit out of her.

"So should I be calling you huntress now?" Fili questioned with a cheeky grin as he took a seat beside her. "No I do believe I prefer simply Amli." She replied with her own grin at the blonde.

"Very well, simply Amli. That was an incredible show out there." Fili said sending the brunette a sideways glance. "

Well thank you I may have hammed it up a bit if I'm being honest." Amli replied with a grin as Fili's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Do be careful my dear brother, leave your mouth open and a fly may find its way in." Kili replied patting Fili roughly on the shoulder as he sat beside him. "You would be interested in hearing that Amli hear hammed it up for us." Fili added as Kili's mouth fell open.

"Well what do you expect? You all breathed so loudly, I was almost certain the deer had heard you." Amli said sending them a grin as they ultimately joined her in her laughter. A gasp drew their attention from their merriment as Bilbo nearly passed out as Trouble made his way into the camp.

"Come 'ere pup." She called as the wolf came to her side and rested its head upon her lap. "What in the hell is that?" Bilbo cried as a blush painted his cheeks at the outburst.

"Relax, Bilbo this is Trouble." Amli replied rubbing the wolf fur. "Trouble? I thought you said it was a dog?"

"You weren't the only one startled by the realization Master hobbit." Dori added with a jaundice look at the wolf.

"The only way you're going to get over your fear is just introducing yourself to him." Amli replied with a knowing look at the dwarves who shied away.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Fili asked pleasantly surprising Amli who shot him a grin. "Come 'ere." She replied as he followed instructions. Trouble, noticing the new arrival, sat up right and eyed Fili curiously as he sat before him.

"Now you let Trouble come to you." Ori added as Amli sent him a warm grin. Trouble sniffed Fili and paced around him. The wolf then returned to face the dwarf and laid his paw upon Fili's leg.

"You can pet him if you want." Amli offered as the dwarf tentatively reached his hand and out petted Trouble's chest. He managed to even hit the wolf's sweet spot as the wolf's leg thumped in unison with Fili's touch.

The whole company could not help their laughter at the sight as Fili went and rejoined Kili with a new companion beside him. "Traitor…" Amli murmured watching Trouble cuddle up to Fili which elicited more laughter.

"Come Amli, there's room in the pack." Fili replied with a wink as she gaped. Rolling her eyes, Amli did scoot over so she could lay her bed roll beside Trouble.

"It seems that this pack master business is much simpler than it looks." Fili added as Amli glared up at him from her reclined spot.

"Don't hurt yourself there. Wouldn't want to cure your ego like we did your brothers…" She replied with a smirk that softened into a grin as Trouble reached down and sniffed her. "Suck up." Fili muttered as Amli giggled slowly accepting the need for sleep.

A screeching howl startled Amli from sleep as she flew upright knocking her head into the rock rather hard. "Bugger!" She rasped rubbing her head as she looked out at the campsite. Most of the men were asleep except for an equally startled Bilbo, and then Fili and Kili. Trouble sat up right as well, eyes preening out in the darkness.

"You alright?" Fili asked Amli as Bilbo questioned Kili as to the noise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got a hard head." Amli replied with a grin as Fili chuckled patting Trouble's head gently.

"Watch this we've decided to have a little fun with the hobbit." Fili leaned over and whispered to Amli who grinned.

"What a naughty dwarf." She whispered as Fili chuckled but was quick to recover with a passive voice.

"Orcs. Throat Cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lower lands are crawling with them." Fili replied to the hobbit voice rather serious which was impressive to Amli.

Kili then continued the prank with, "They strike in the dead of night when everybody's asleep, no screams just lots of blood."

The two brothers chuckled at the hobbit's paling face but Amli couldn't help but pout and offer him a look of sympathy. He looked as if he were going to faint again. The two were quickly put in their place as Thorin barked at them. " You think that's funny?...You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili murmured avoiding his uncle's harsh glare.

"No you didn't…you know nothing of the world." Thorin growled walking off into the distance. Amli couldn't help but ponder what made him so closed off to the rest of the world. This dwarf was obviously a damaged being.

Balin appeared at her side with a distant look in his eye as he looked down at Thorin's nephews. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more reason then most to hate orcs."

As Balin recounted the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar, Amli could not help but feel rather awful. She had all this time been acting like a bloody prick to Thorin and he truly was trying to do right by his people. Out of respect, Amli rose to her feet along with the other dwarves as Thorin turned back around. Though he seemed rather shocked by the action, he nodded returning to his bedroll.

"And what became of the pale orc?" Bilbo asked as everyone returned to their bedrolls. Amli could not help but eye Thorin as he glared over at the hobbit.

"That filth died of his wounds long ago." He barked as silence fell over the group again.

Amli laid upon her bedroll feeling a little on edge after the story had passed. If she remembered correctly, Azog was actually a live and still defiling minus the one missing extremity. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

Looking up, much to her relief, she found Fili gazing at her concern very apparent in his eyes. "Are you okay Amli?" He asked as she chuckled nervously.

"I am just a little on edge it seems." She replied trying to offer a small smile.

"There is nothing to fear, I'll protect you. Rest easy." He murmured squeezing her shoulder gently while offering her a warm grin. With a rather bright flush upon her cheeks, Amli merely nodded before trying to return to dream land; dreams that were surely going to be plagued by the charming prince.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6, I hope you like it! : ) **

"Miss Amli come, it's time to wake up." A soft voice called sitting Amli from her dreams.

Slowly opening her blue eyes, Amli found Bilbo standing over her. "Good Morning, Bilbo. How did you sleep?" She offered slowly coming to her feet.

"Good Morning. I do believe you are the first person to ask me that question since this confounded journey began. To answer your question though, I slept awfully." Bilbo said with a grin at the she-dwarf quickly rolling her blanket then placing it back in her pack.

"What ever happened to make you sleep so awfully?" Amli asked with a compassionate grin at the poor hobbit as she pulled her hair into a ponytail with a leather tie.

"Those two wouldn't leave me be the entire night. Always pestering and poking fun." He replied dejected as he nodded in the direction of Fili and Kili who were currently gorging themselves with breakfast.

Amli, while taking a glance at the two, managed to catch Fili's eye as he sent her a grin subsequently causing a little breakfast to spill out. She could not help but giggle at the embarrassment evident upon his face as she sent him a wink before returning her attention to Bilbo.

"They mean well Master Baggins. You see dwarves are a very merry people, no matter the age as you can see with Bofur and the likes. Believe it or not, that is Fili and Kili's way of trying to get to no you." Amli said taking an apple from her pack not really interest in a meat filled breakfast.

"I thought you would be joining them for breakfast?" Bilbo question sitting besides her taking an apple from his pack that made her grin.

"I'm not always keen to having hearty breakfasts. Besides, I think I prefer the company of a delightful, like-minded hobbit this morning." She replied sending him a wink as Bofur appeared before them.

"I hope I ain't interrupting but Thorin's orders are that we are to continue on." Bofur said as they nodded. "Thank you Bofur." Amli replied patting his shoulder softly as she headed to the ponies with her pack on her shoulder.

Amli couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully as she was soon surround by the heirs to the line of Durin. "Good Morning. What has you two smiling so deviously?" She offered eyeing the two inquisitively as they looked a little too mischievous for their own good.

"Devious? Do you hear that brother? I believe that is the first time we've ever been called that." Kili questioned sending her a glance as he then looked to his brother. "Bull." Amli replied tethering her pack to Fili's pony.

"Well that answers our next question, eh brother?" Kili said with a shit- eating grin at Fili who shoved him lightly as he went to join Amli.

"Would you like to take the reigns today?" Fili questioned as Amli declined politely. "No, I rather like it when you're in control." She replied with a cheeky giggle at his startled face.

Once situated comfortably behind Fili, Amli could not help but ponder over that cheeky comment. Normally she was not so foreword with comments of that nature yet it simply slipped from her lips as if it were water. Perhaps it was the mere proximity of the sweet, handsome, and rather warm dwarf before her that did it.

Hold it, did she just used sweet, warm and handsome all in one sentence? She used to be tougher than that. Being a little rough around the edges ensured survival out in the wild. Yet she was throwing it to the wind for a handsome dwarf?

A prickling sensation upon her chest forced Amli to shift her focus as she subtly adjusted the pendant around her neck. What in the hell was the bloody connection between her emotions and that god-awful trinket? She really did not need any more grief in her life.

"You alright back there?" Fili questioned stirring her from her musings as she grinned prepared to respond when she realized that it had been sprinkling.

"How long has it been sprinkling?" She questioned with a small smile as the rain tickled her face.

It seemed Mother Nature wanted to answer the question with one of her own as the sprinkles turned into a downpour. It was a beautiful sight in Amli's eyes to watch the land receive nutrients to begin a new.

"…far too long for my liking." Fili replied annoyance painted clearly upon his face.

Amli could not help but giggle glancing around at Fili and the company around them looking equally annoyed.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Kili asked with a slight glare as Amli's brow crooked in playfulness.

"You lot. Everyone looks like a drowned rat." She replied with a cherub-like grin that even had Bifur grinning for a moment.

"I hate to break the news to you but you do not look much different." Fili added as Amli's brows furrowed slightly in agitation.

"Yes but the difference is that I'm still grinning."

Fili's charming response was yet another eye roll. It was becoming glaringly obvious that he was not a fan of the rain.

"Oy, what a gentleman…" Amli murmured rolling her eyes at the downer dwarf.

"Don't mind him lass, he's not to keen on getting his nice, pretty hair all wet." Bofur called a few ponies ahead with a grin as he continually tried to light his pipe to no avail. Though Fili remained silent to the dwarf's good natured teasing, Amli could feel him tense.

'Dwarves and their hair…' Amli thought to herself with a slight smirk that turned into a gasp as a wind whipped through them. Shivering, Amli unconsciously clutched Fili tighter in search of warmth while melting any tension in the dwarf's body all together.

"Oy Mr. Gandalf can you do something about this ere deluge?" Dori's nasally voice cut through the silence that seemed to befall the group, as everyone had been left to their own thoughts for a bit.

"It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find another wizard!" Gandalf bit back as silence befell them yet again.

Amli could not scoff softly at their behavior. Perhaps it was a male thing? It seemed as though one was not supposed to mix males and rain for long periods of time.

"Are there any others?" Bilbo asked seeming to brighten the wizard's spirits as a pensive look painted his face.

"There are five of us; Saruman, the white, is the wisest of our order, then there are the two blue wizards…though I've quite forgotten their names and then there is Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo questioned as Amli could not help but gasp at his candor.

"What a cheeky bastard…" Amli murmured under her breath as Fili chuckled.

"Ah, so grumpy can crack a smile?" She questioned trying to not to blush feeling his rather strong abdomen ripple with laughter.

"Can I help it if you're not as funny as you think you are?"Fili whispered voice full of mirth as the sun slowly peeked through the grey sky warming his temperament considerably.

Though Amli was glad to see the dwarf in better spirits, she decided to have a little fun at the blonde's expense as he had done so easily with her.

With an unreadable expression and silence, Amli dismounted from the pony leaving Fili stunned. She made her way to Balin and Bilbo's sides as they paused watching the leaders of their group walk off a distance away.

"Oh come now Amli, talk to me!" Fili cried as Amli glanced over her shoulder at the rather pouty dwarf sending her puppy dog eyes.

"Everything alright, lass?" Balin asked glancing between the two as the brunette sent him a grin.

"Yes just having a little fun with the_ prince_…" She replied with a wink as the elderly dwarf chuckled.

"What in the world did you do to Amli?" Kili asked walking up to his brother as he dismounted the pony.

"I have absolutely no clue…" Fili replied growing silent as the group watched Gandalf storm towards them eyes a blaze with fury.

Poor Bilbo was nearly knocked on his bum asking the wizard where he was going as he barreled through

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense." Gandalf muttered as Amli could not help but scoff indignantly as she pulled Bilbo to his feet.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked sending Amli a small grin before glancing over at the irate wizard.

"Other than Miss Amli, myself Mister Baggins." Gandalf bellowed as a small smile graced Amli's face watching the wizard ride off. Turning back around, Amli could not help but roll her eyes at Thorin's moody glance around the company.

Leave it to men, even dwarfish ones, to screw things up royally.

"Fili, Kili, Amli I want you to watch the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin barked as Amli went about collecting them from the dwarves hearing Kili and Fili mutterings.

"Perhaps it's her time of the month…" Kili offered as Amli could not help but gape at them over her shoulder.

Grabbing an apple from her bag with her available hand, Amli quickly chucked it at the younger brother's head flipping around as if nothing had happened. She could not help but giggle at his yelp.

"Well come on lads let's get this show on the road…" Amli offered sending them a grin over her shoulder as she eyed Fili who caught the mischief in her eyes sashaying away.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili could not help but grin watching Amli work on tying the ponies off. There was something about that she-dwarf that left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that he rather enjoyed.

Granted as the next in line for the throne, Fili knew he should have been more focused on the journey or finding what would be deemed a 'suitable' queen. Yet any worries or concerns of that nature managed to disappear with no more than a glance from the feisty half-blood.

Amli could not help the small blush that crept up her cheeks as she felt Fili's gaze upon her. He seemed to manage to leave a warm pool in her belly every time the two interacted. This damn dwarf was going to be the death of her. Sure she bloody well acted playful and cocky but underneath that façade was just a girl.

A girl, who was ostracized, learned to hide that pain and keep powering through though those taunts stung all the same.

*_Flashback*_

"Well look at the half-blood walking proud as can be. Have you come back for more?" Azi taunted as Amli blinked away the tears finding the she-dwarfs who were so desperate to make her life a living hell.

Glaring over at the clique, Amli glared looking rather rough around the edges thanks to the shiner they bestowed upon her earlier in the week.

"Would you sod off Azi? Is it my fault that you are so clueless?" Her stupid laughter rang in her ears as they circled around her.

"You are so foolish, half-blood. I am not the clueless one. You think that Lo would be interested in you? You are a worthless, nobody who does not deserve to be loved…"

_*End of Flashback*_

A small squeal escaped her lips as lips as she was suddenly tossed over a burly shoulder and spun around.

Blonde hair covered her face as she giggled in delight at the sudden change of thought. It was nice to not always linger in the past.

"Fili put me down!" Amli cried smacking the dwarf's muscular back as he chuckled heartily. That probably didn't even hurt the bastard.

"No, I don't think I will. Let's call it payback for that little fake out earlier." He replied as Amli playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry you're highness, I figured you would be able to handle a little taste of your own medicine." Amli replied sticking her tongue out at the blonde who promptly dropped her back to her feet.

"I hope you know that I meant nothing by it." Fili said gazing into her green eyes making that warmth pool right back up in her stomach. The handsome fool thought she was seriously irked at him?

Grinning softly at the dwarf, Amli gently placed her hand upon his shoulder. "I know, I've meant nothing by my attitude either. It was all in fun, well except for that apple I chucked at Kili. I meant for that…"

Fili's raucous laughter met her ears as she sat down in the grass, Fili at her side. "You've got a hell of an arm."

"Why, thank you I am rather proud of it. Where did apple boy go by the way?" She asked as Fili smirked.

"He wanted to examine himself for a lump and concussion. I suggested he do that by continuously counting the ponies." Fili replied with a grin as Amli giggled and rested her head upon his shoulder. It was not a romantic gesture by any means but it just felt right.

"Have you seen Trouble around?" He asked glancing down at her.

"No, but I expect that he is nearby. God forbid his new pack leader finds himself in danger." Amli replied smiling at his laughter as she gazed back up at him their eyes locking.

The two seemed entranced in one another as their eyes flickered to the other's lips. Amli's heart seemed to beat in her ears as she bit down on her full lip; mind a whirl with what-ifs and the likes.

"We have a bit of a problem." Kili called emerging from the thicket as the two practically jumped from one another, getting to their feet.

"What is it, brother?" Fili asked trying to regain some composure.

"Two ponies have disappeared." Kili began leading the two dwarves back to the ponies.

Amli was not entirely sure if she was relieved for the interruption or was prepared to chuck another apple at the dwarf's head. Yet she followed the two diligently to the ponies.

After a quick head count, it was obvious that Daisy and Bungo were missing. "How in the world did you let this happen?" Amli asked rubbing her forehead as her head began to throb.

"Me!? You were the one who gave me a bump on the head." Kili whined as Fili smacked his brother on the back of his head.

"You seem fine to me." He growled as the two brothers got into a small bickering match where no one would be declared winner.

A few moments later, Amli could not help her gasp as their hobbit popped up beside her balancing three bowls of stew rather gracefully. He may have had the potential to be a great burglar yet.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo questioned handing Amli some stew as he gazed around the dwarfs.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili muttered with a touch of fear in his eyes realizing that Thorin would be positively furious with them.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem…" Fili began gazing around at the three companions.

"You see we had sixteen…" Kili began as Amli finished with an agitated look. "And now there's fourteen."

"Well that's not good at 'tall." Bilbo muttered glancing about at the dwarves then their surroundings more importantly an uprooted tree. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No!" All three dwarves practically yelled, not excited at the thought.

"We figured that as our official burglar, you might want to take a look around." Kili said as the hobbit's chest puffed up in pride and they got to basically counting the ponies again.

"A productive bunch you are…" Amli muttered under her breath taking a few sips of the stew, brows quirked as she saw a light in the distance.

"What is that?" Bilbo questioned as the three ran through the thicket towards the light.

"Trolls." Fili said hearing their grumblings off in the distance. The ground shook violently no more than a moment later as Fili yanked Amli down beside him shielding them from a troll walking off with two more of their ponies.

"Thanks." Amli mumbled getting back to her feet while rubbing her now bruised tail bone.

"They've got Myrtle and Minty. I think they're going to eat them, we must do something." Bilbo said with a touch of indignation at the dwarf's seemingly not caring attitude.

Amli's eyes widened in surprised as the brothers exchanged glances then literally pushed the poor hobbit in the direction of the trolls.

"Are you serious? That fool is going to get himself into trouble and you just want to let him go?" Amli asked as the two brothers rolled their eyes.

"We're not going to leave him. We just need help." Kili said as Fili grabbed her hand which she shook off.

Rolling her eyes, Amli turned and headed in the direction that Bilbo had went off in. To be quite frank, she knew these dwarfs were going to need back up and she knew that Thorin would be more than happy to blame it all on her.

It did not take long for her to stumble across those charming creatures and poor Bilbo who was trying to get the ponies free. Slipping up a tree, Amli got to a high branch just above one of the trolls heads and prepped her bow and arrow.

Unfortunately, Bilbo was quickly and rather disgustingly picked up by one of the trolls blowing his entire cover. Though Amli was inclined to jump to the hobbit's aide, she knew better considering the dwarves would hopefully be here soon.

"Drop him!" Kili's raspy voice growled catching Amli's attention with pleasantly surprised look on her face. Look who was Mister Rough and tumble.

"You what?" One of the trolls bellowed as Kili smirked with an air of cockiness.

"I said drop him." The edge in Kili's voice was sharp as he grasped his sword.

Bilbo was then promptly projected at the dwarf and then the dwarves flew from the brush beginning to fight.

Amli remained alert and shot at the trolls when they got a little to close to the dwarves for comfort, like when they picked up Ori. She shot an arrow into the ghoul's hand causing enough of a distraction for Dwalin and Thorin to drop the dwarf.

She sent multiple arrows at the three trolls allowing for the dwarves to catch their bearings and regroup. Amli was no fool; arrows were like pin pricks to their tough skin.

Though it was priceless to see the surprised look on Dwalin's face as the arrow struck the troll, giving him the opportunity to knock some of the beast's teeth out.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she saw Bilbo in the trolls clutches. "Put down your arms or we'll rip his off." One bellowed as she made sure to duck down on the branch ensuring that they did not hear her.

Her eyes had yet to leave the dwarves, her anger growing seeing how Thorin took a bit of a long time. A small whimper caught her attention as she glanced down from her position on the tree as Trouble gazed up at her, paws resting on the side of the trunk.

"I love you; you foolish dog but tsk…" Amli whispered clicking her teeth drawing out the later sound hoping that Trouble would get the message.

Much to her relief, Trouble scampered off however that relief faded fast as she was promptly plucked from the tree branch.

A cry escaped her lips this time as a troll squeezed her abdomen.

"Look we seem'd to have missed one." Bert said as the other two eyed her.

"She looks tasty…" Another murmured as Amli glared.

"Oi that's the one whose been shooting those dar arrows." The third growled plucking her roughly from the other's grasp by her arms shaking her like a bloody rag doll.

"Aren't you just charming?" Amli muttered smacking the troll's hand as the troll eyed her pointedly.

"Leave that one for last; she's got a bit of spirit. Strip her and bag her." Bert bellowed as Amli's eyes widened. There was no way in hell; she was going to let this thing take off her clothing.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to bag myself." Amli said with a glare as they looked amongst one another trying to find conformation.

"We take your weapons, and you handle your bits." Bert said as Amli nodded. "Sounds like a deal."

Amli was soon stripped of her weapons, and was placed behind a troll to slip into the sac. It felt rather uncomfortable with the dwarves a few feet away, but she made to getting into the sac quickly so she was not exposed in her panties & bindings.

Piercing green eyes peeked through the darkness as Trouble awaited direction. Quietly as possible, Amli did her best to direct him to locate Gandalf with a series of soft mewls.

"Alright, you've had enough time." The troll bellowed flipping around to tighten the sac and toss her gracefully a top of Gloin and Fili.

"Sorry…" She whispered rolling off the two dwarfs right besides Balin who looked rather exhausted.

"Are you alight Balin?" Amli asked as the elderly dwarf nodded and sent her a small grin.

"I am well, excluding our current predicament." The two shared a small grin as Amli adjusted herself, trying to stay clear of other dwarfs while all the while ultimately resting her head a top poor Balin's stomach.

Amli was not quite sure how much time had passed since they were captured but the one thing she was certain of where that the trolls were just as bad as the bloody dwarfs. They were always complaining about something; one wanted to cook them one way while the other did not like it. It was enough to make a girl go mad really.

She was so sick of their belly aching that the hobbit's rather odd outburst of "Wait, you are making a terrible mistake" brought her relief.

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits." Dori called from the spit as Bofur, ever cheeky, was quick to reply, "Oi, what does that make us then?"

Amli could not help but giggle as she gaze around from her resting place, catching sight of a tall grey figure moving in the shadows. A grin befell her face realizing that Trouble managed to find Gandalf.

Glancing back at Bilbo who was convincing the trolls, much to the chagrin of the dwarves, that they would need a strong herb than sage to "plate that lot up," Amli was quick to catch on. They needed a distraction.

"He's absolutely right. Personally I think I'd go lovely with a coating of honey and a bit of sugar. That way I'd have a sweet, crunchy coating." Amli said as the trolls and dwarves looked amongst themselves pleased and concerned.

"Don't take this the wrong way laddie, she's mighty pretty but the girl has finally lost her marbles." Balin murmured to Fili as Bert picked her up by her ankles in one fell swoop.

"I heard that!" She cried quickly coming face to eye with a troll.

"That does sound rather tasty! You got any others?" Bert asked as Amli winced at the squeeze he gave to her ankles.

"Actually Bilbo knows a mighty fine way to cook dwarf." Amli replied ignoring the incredulous look Bilbo shot her.

"The secret to cook dwarf is…to…" Bilbo began stuttering about for an answer as Amli rolled her eyes from her position. She could have come up with a decent answer by now.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is to skin them first!" He answered causing an uproar among the dwarves who called him traitor and the likes.

"Maybe we should try it with this one first, so we don't spoil the whole lot." Bert said shaking Amli whose eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Her feelings were voiced by the dwarves who called out, "NO!" and"Amli!"

"Hey I thought we had a plan. Honey & sugar." Amli said trying to reason with the oaf.

"What a load of wubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on." The bitchy troll bellowed as the stupid one grabbed at Bombur planning to ear the poor thing whole.

"No, not that one, he's infected." Amli could not help but look over rather impressed. The little hobbit was now pulling things out of his bum with the greatest of ease.

"You what?" One troll growled in disbelief.

"He's got worms in his tubes…" Bilbo began as the troll dropped Bombur in disgust. "In fact they all have, they're infested with parasites; a terrible business I wouldn't risk, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said causing uproar amongst the dwarves.

Meanwhile, Amli had been focused on taking deep breaths to ignore the pain from the blood rushing to her head. She couldn't help but scoff hearing Kili's mutterings of, "We don't have parasites. You have parasites." Almost bloody eighty and they still acted children.

"They always act like this?" Bert asked taking in the rambunctious ness of the dwarves before glancing at the she-dwarf.

"Yup." She murmured eyes going wide again as the insipid one, Tom, eyed her.

"What about that one? She's much too pretty for parasites!"

Much to Amli's relief, Gandalf appeared before anything could happen turning them to stone with the bright rays of sunlight. Grinning, she could not help but cheer as everyone was released from their sacks.

"I do hate to be a bother lads but anyone decent enough to aid a female?" She called feeling a little lightheaded as Gandalf, Fili and Kili were at her side.

"Ah it looks like the princess is in need of some help brother." Kili said with a grin as Fili stood beneath her.

"It appears so but what do we get for aiding such a creature?" Fili questioned with a playful grin as Amli rolled her eyes.

"A kiss to the one who gets me unstuck." With that Amli was dropped into Fili's awaiting arms. Grinning, Amli could not help but see her dear friend send her a wink.

"It seems that Gandalf has beaten us to the punch." Kili said helping her to her feet as Fili undid the sack.

Amli could not help the gasp that escaped her lips as the cool air hit her bare back. A faint blush painted her cheeks as she remembered that she was only in her undergarments and Fili had just gotten what had to be a delightful view of her arse.

"Play along." The dwarf whispered breathily in her ear as his brother spoke with Gandalf.

Amli could only nod stupidly trying not to focus on the proximity of his warm, hard body to hers.

"Amli are you hurt? That ankle looks rather swollen." Fili asked as those around glance as Amli shifted her weight primarily to one foot.

"I'm fine Fili, its nothing to worry about." Amli muttered trying to play the part of a prideful wounded she-dwarf.

"Come let's take a look at it." He murmured taking her up in his arms causing a gasp to escape her full lips. Let's just say she was not prepared to be swept off her feet and feel the warm of his skin against her own.

Once in the cover of the trees, Fili handed Amli her clothing as she quickly got to dressing behind a nearby tree.

An awkward silence filled the air as the two were left to their thoughts. Amli felt stupid for forgetting that she was just in her knickers while Fili felt a blaze. Aulë's Hammer, Amli had the perfect figure. It was soft, curvaceous and was right in front of him.

Speak of the delicious devil, Amli had reappeared before him cheeks rather flushed. "Thank you Fili, I would have been in some serious trouble if it wasn't for you." She whispered gazing into his blue eyes.

"Think nothing of it, wouldn't want Kili to have gotten his hands on you." He replied with laughter in his voice though his eyes held a touch of seriousness in them.

Silence overcame them yet again as they seemed to move slowly closer and closer to one another, till Amli rested her hand upon his chest. She bit down on her full lip finding herself getting lost in his blue orbs.

The sound of their thumping heartbeats was all that could be heard in their ears as Fili leaned down and Amli up to capture the other's lips in what was a nearly heart stopping kiss.

Though it did not last as long as either one would have liked considering that was when Kili decided to pop in through the clearing.

"Brother! Amli! Come we are to find the trolls cave." Kili cried as the two jumped away from one another as if each were a flame.

"Are you okay Amli?" Kili asked glancing at her with concern as he looked at her ankle.

"Oh yes, it's just bruised but good to walk on. Excuse me; I do believe I hear Bilbo calling!" She rambled slipping past the brothers to grab her weapons and avoid any embarrassment. She didn't think that anyone's lips could taste as sinfully delicious as that dwarf's.

Back with the brothers, Fili could not help but growl and smack his younger brother's shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?" Kili asked as the two headed back to the rejoin the group.

"Could you have waited just a little longer? We were…" Fili began blushing as he caught Amli's eye and the two at anything but one another.

Kili gazed between the two and a great grin painted his face. This was going to be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

They were to go to the trolls cave per Thorin's instructions and Amli made sure to stay near Bofur and Bilbo. Let just say she did not want to get as close to Fili as she just had moments ago.

There were holes being burned into her head from those orbs she lost herself in moments ago. If his mere gaze left her flushed, she really did not want to take chances with merely standing beside him.

"Miss Amli." A voice said catching her attention as she gazed to Bilbo who offered her a grin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am sorry my friend. What were you saying?" Amli asked risking embarrassment as she gazed over her shoulder finding Fili where she thought he'd be.

"I was saying that it was some ingenious thinking you had back there." Bilbo replied as Amli smiled.

"Oh my dear friend, I was just following your lead. I can take no credit for your brains." She replied as the hobbit blushed.

"Amli, sugar may I talk to you?" Kili's called in a sickeningly sweet voice to Amli who excused herself from Bilbo's company

"Yes." She replied as he pulled her by the hand to a near by tree.

"Do tell sugar, what has transpired between you and my dear brother. He seems bewitched." Kili said as Amli growled a little not pleased with the nosy posy.

"That is none of your concern and secondly where did you get sugar from?" Amli questioned not liking her new nickname.

"Well it worked for the trolls." He began with a cheeky grin as Amli smacked his shoulder. "Besides according to Fili, you taste sinfully sweet." Kili added with a devilish grin as Amli's eyes doubled in size. Not to mention a blush painted her cheeks.

Kili's laughter brought her back to the reality as she glared at him. "Bloody, foolish bastard…" She muttered stomping away as the other half of the company exited the cave.

"Oi you find anything Dwalin?" She asked with a grin as the dwarf glared at her.

"Come now it won't kill you to crack a smile." She offered as she went to Nori's side to see the loot he grabbed.

A rustling caught the group's attention as Thorin called for them to draw their weapons.

"Correction it just might kill me." Amli murmured as Bofur appeared at her other side prepped with his axe. She was so close to wanting to kill Dwalin as the arse had the gall to grin at her.

As Amli prepared a retort, a figure appeared from the bushes led by rabbits yelling something about murderers. "Bofur…" She began watching the interaction between the two elderly men.

"Aye Lass?" He asked keeping his eyes on the man that Gandalf welcomed with a small grin.

"Am I experiencing some after affects of your pipes or did he just take a bloody stick insect from his mouth?" Bofur's laughter assaulted her ears as Gandalf shot them a glare and took Radagast aside.

"So I suppose I should be thanking you…" A rough voice bellowed as Amli turned on her heels finding Thorin behind her with his normal stoic face.

"For what?" She questioned feeling the rage course through her veins as the agitation on his face grew palpable.

"For distracting my nephews from their task at hand when all of this could have been easily avoided." He replied as Amli growled ready to retort when an eerie growl filled the tense silence.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo muttered the fear evident upon his face. "Are there wolves out there?"

"A wolf? No that was no wolf…"Bofur replied walking forward cautiously as all the dwarves gazed around. The sound of deep breathing and a growl caught their attention as a warg appeared above them.

It suddenly sprang down upon them and Thorin made quick work killing it. What he didn't notice was the one traipsing behind him. Amli and Kili made quick work bringing it down; shooting it with an arrow then impaling its head with her sword.

"Warg scouts, that means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin began as Amli muttered under breath, "Maybe you should be thanking me for just saving your life."

"An orc pack?!" Bilbo asked incredulously as he paled at the notion.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin…" Gandalf bellowed to their leader as Amli glanced over at Thorin.

"No one…"

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf growled his voice sharper than the edge of a blade.

"No one I swear. What in the name of Durin is going on?" Thorin replied as a worried look befell the wizard's face.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said voice now gravelly serious as Amli's breath hitched in her throat.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin bellowed nearly causing Amli to jump out of her socks as he appeared at her side.

"We can't!" Ori cried from a few feet atop of the hill. "We have no ponies! They bolted."

Amli sighed realizing that they were literally sitting ducks at the moment. Everyone had the same scared expressions on their faces, even those who tried desperately to hide them.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said making his way to his sled of rabbits.

Amli could not hide the surprise on her face as the wizard was so bloody sure of himself. Not even Gandalf's reasoning seemed to have an affect on him.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will out run you!" Gandalf barked looking at the crazy wizard who actually smirked.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." He replied with a touch of a grin as he hopped onto his sled.

"I pray that that old fool will be careful." Gandalf muttered as Amli walked to his side and placed a small hand upon his arm.

"He may be nuttier than a squirrel but I believe your friend knows what he's doing." Amli offered as the wizard gave her a half smile before they began their escape running through the vast expanses of the plains.

She seemed to find herself wedged between Kili and Fili as they were running. The wizard appeared periodically with the wargs no more than a second behind him. Her chest rose and fell as they rested behind a boulder.

Glancing around to check on the other dwarves, Amli's eyes locked with Fili. Though she knew not what to make of her feelings, it was a relief having him nearby. He offered a touch of security.

Reaching over, Amli took his hand in hers and offered it a quick squeeze. Fili smiled softly glancing down at their union and offered his own squeeze before they were off running again.

The muscles in her thighs ached dully as they kept running for what felt like forever. Air was pushed in and out of her lungs at such a rapid speed that she was almost certain that she was going on little to no oxygen.

Much quicker than she liked, Amli found that they were surround by Wargs and Gandalf managed to disappear again. Turning, Amli prepped her weapons keeping an eye on Bilbo who was no more than a few feet away from her.

"Kili, Amli shoot them!" Thorin bellowed as his nephew obliged instantly while Amli grumbled switching weapons.

"Nori!" She called to the dwarf closest to her tossing him her sword as she got to shooting the wargs near by. Her eyes widened incredulously as she saw a familiar silver coat ducking through foliage surprisingly not attracting the wargs or orcs' attention.

"I'm going to kill that wolf of mine." Amli growled as she heard Gandalf's voice, clear as day behind them.

"This way you fools!"

All the dwarves turned surprised to find him there beside a cave in the rock. Amli glanced at the cave then at the old wizard catching on to his plan rather quickly. Oh Thorin was just going to be thrilled with a visit to Rivendell.

Dwarves were soon ushered into the cave while Amli and Thorin remained a top watching as Kili and Fili kept fighting off the orcs. Amli also had her eye on the silver haired devil slipping behind them.

"Get in there now!" Thorin growled roughly grabbing her arm as she shook out of his grip.

"I do not leave people behind!" She bellowed back firmly sticking her ground as he glared then called to Kili who now was the last to rejoin the company.

Turning the brunette dwarf ran as Fili, Amli and Thorin watched with bated breath as a warg slowly gaining ground. The air practically left Amli's lungs as she watched Trouble make a mad dash between all the wargs and leapt upon the orc that was chasing Kili knocking him off the saddle.

Trouble grabbed at the orcs jugular as he wriggled around trying to kill the wolf. Amli whistled and prayed to whatever deity that would listen that the wolf would come. Much to her relief, the cheeky bastard slipped between the surrounding wargs unharmed and jumped into her arms knocking them both into the hole.

Relief washed over her as well as tears at the fact that she came rather close to losing the only thing left in Amli's life that bloody well mattered. A horn caught her attention as she glanced up.

"Amli." Fili called and tsked for Trouble as the two barely avoided the dead orc that rolled in to the cave.

Bile rose in her throat as she was face to face with the dead carcass. They were terribly ugly bastards with disfigured faces and this one's case was no different.

"Come on lass, there's no need to be staring at that ugly fella for any longer." Oin bellowed gaining Amli's attention as he appeared before her with hands outstretched.

Once on her feet, Amli sent the elderly dwarf a small smile while gazing around to catch her bearings. Her brows quirked in confusion finding Trouble being petted affectionately by Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and even Thorin.

"When in the world did this happen?" Amli asked to really no one in particular as they all followed Dwalin's lead into the passageway.

Dori filing in behind her desperately wanting to stay far away from the wolf replied, "Trouble came to the campsite last night, nearly gave me another fright that beast of yours did. Those fools decided to heed your advice and even gave him some food."

Amli could not help but grin as she continued sliding in between the narrow spaces. What do you know, not all the sage advice she gave was wasted on dense dwarfs.

The rock passageway eventually led to a clearing that left an unsettling feeling in a majority of the dwarves including Amli. There before them was Rivendell, "one of the last homely houses of the East" as Gandalf so eloquently put it.

Amli had some other ideas for a title; perhaps "Palace of Priss" or "Dwelling for the dastardly" would suffice? Part of her knew she was being unfair. It was King Thranduil who gave her those terrible bruises not Lord Elrond but what did you expect she was half-dwarf after all.

"This was your plan all along! To seek refuge with our enemy!" Thorin's voice bellowed stirring Amli from her musings.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf growled sick of the dwarf's prejudice to elves.

"It pains me greatly to say this but Thorin has a point…" Amli began as a small flush crept up her face as Thorin glanced at her, rather shocked.

"The elves will not offer their blessings to this quest, Gandalf. They will more than likely try to stop us." She finished cheeks enflamed as the dwarves gazed at her with the same look of surprise as Thorin.

The anger dissipated from Gandalf taking in the young she-dwarf before him obviously singing a sentiment that the other dwarves did not expect.

"Of course they will my dear! But we have questions that need to be answered." He began sending the girl a knowing grin as Amli avoided his gaze. She had almost forgotten about that pesky trinket that now was radiating a prickly sensation upon her chest.

The dwarves fell into line behind the wizard as he made his way down the hill. Amli found herself behind Gandalf and in front of Thorin with Trouble at her side.

Gandalf's voice caught in the wind as he added, "If we are to be successful, this will be handled with tact and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Amli could not help but let her mind run away with her as she thought of everything that had transpired thus far. When she meant everything of course, she meant the kiss she shared with Fili not long ago.

The caress of his lips upon her own, the way her heart thumped violently in her chest as the two closed the distance between; those were memories that were sure to be engrained into her mind forever. That kiss caused her to see stars, yet Amli knew better than to run off into the sunset.

Fili was the next heir in the line of Durin and next King under the Mountain. He would not be able to run off and play house with a half-blood who had no royal blood in her lineage.

She didn't even have a lineage, really. The moment her parents were taken from her, her history disappeared as if it were never written. Maybe it was best that way. Being an immortal, invisible mark upon the page could prove to be beneficial. Yet she could not help but question what there was to lose living a life like that.

A grin appeared upon her face as she felt Trouble nudge her leg affectionately. Glancing down at the wolf, Amli could not help but scratch behind his ear to reciprocate the affection. She at least would never be alone while giving up her chance at a happy life.

An involuntary smile painted Fili's face watching Amli interact with Trouble a ways ahead in the line. Her slightly wavy brunette hair fluttered in the wind as she bent down to scratch the beast's ear. Amli seemed to have a way with taming wild creatures, her magic seemed to work all too well with him.

"You're staring." Kili whispered appearing at his side causing Fili's attention to be redirected and a blush to appear upon his cheeks.

"I am not." He muttered seriously contemplating shoving his brother off the bridge that they now were in the middle of crossing.

"You are. It's obvious that you like Amli, why don't you just…"Kili began voice disappearing at his brother's glare. It was not like one he had ever seen before. This held a touch of hurt, desperation, and utter confusion.

"You know I can't…" Fili began really not wanting to get into great detail about wanting something he could not have.

"I'm not saying you have to go put a courting braid in her hair this very instant. At least talk to her about the kiss to spare both your minds." Kili said with a knowing grin at his brother as Gandalf separated to meet with an elf descending the stair case.

Amli could not help but scoff softly watching the holier than art thou elf descending to meet her friend. That was one of the things that drove her absolutely bonkers about that race.

"There may be something to like about you yet." She heard Dwalin mutter as Amli stole a glance at the big brute behind her. As she was about to offer him a smile, her eyes narrowed at the sight of horses making their way towards them.

"Close ranks." Thorin called as Amli was promptly pushed surprisingly behind Dwalin as the elves encircled them. Trouble also took to encircling the dwarves growling at the horses promptly knocking a few elves from their saddles much to the dwarfs' amusement.

Amli's heart warmed greatly as she watched the next scene unfold. The elves were not to keen on the fright the wolf gave to their horses and the fact that they were made out to be buffoons in front of dwarves. Their hands were on the hilt of their swords prepped to kill the wolf when Fili and Thorin reached for theirs in defense.

A word from Lord Elrond who stood rather impressively besides Gandalf stopped the behavior on the elves behavior yet the dwarves could not help their glares.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain. You have your grandfather's bearings. I knew Thor when he ruled over the mountains." Elrond said gazing upon the King under the Mountain.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin replied his voice filled with a touch of edge as the tension in the room grew ten fold.

The elf's reply in Elvish left dwarves around her in an up roar. Not Amli, though, she knew that the elf offered them no more than food. Always being on the road did have its many benefits.

Of course, that did just give her another language to insult someone in which got her into many a quarrel.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin questioned as they edged foreword Amli placing a hand upon the closest dwarves.

"He only offers us food." She murmured as they all glanced at her surprised.

"Very good, though I must admit I have never met a she-dwarf that knows Sindarin." Lord Elrond said as Dwalin muttered rather loudly, "Half."

"This Lord Elrond is Amli. She is as Master Dwalin so kindly pointed out is actually half dwarf and half human." Gandalf said sending the bald dwarf a glare before smiling at his young friend.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Amli. Gandalf has had many kind things to say about you." Elrond offered with a small upturning of his lips.

"He is the kindest of friends for such things. I hate to be rude but I know my companions are rather hungry would you mind if we continued this conversation later perhaps during a meal?" She asked as the elf seemed even more impressed.

"Certainly, I will have Lindir lead you to quarters to freshen up before dinner." He said as the prissy elf from before led her on through the crowd of dwarves.

A hand upon her shoulders haltered abruptly as Thorin jerked her to his him. "You are rather quick at offering the elves respect, yet in our presence you don't?" He growled softly enough for the dwarves to hear.

"If you remember correctly, I give respect to those earn it and who offer it. I don't cater to the incorrectly entitled" She bellowed yanking her arm from his embrace as she followed the elf leaving the dwarves to mutter amongst one another as they were led in the opposite direction.

It was growing glaringly apparent to Amli, that there was a possibility that nothing would make these dwarves actually like her.

* * *

**A/N: Kili's slowly trying to play match maker. Amli's still surprising the dwarfs at every turn. What will I come up with next?! I want reviews, you beautiful people. I thought two chapters last time would get your attention, but I did not work as well as I had hoped. So what will it take to hear from you intelligent people?! :3**

**Next chapter; we get a bit of the dwarves opinions of Miss Amli**


	9. Chapter 9

Amli rolled her eyes watching Lindir scurry through the halls of Rivendell. It was obvious that the elf was just as uncomfortable with this as she. However Amli really had to wonder if the glares he was sending her were really necessary.

Much quicker than she expected, the elf came to halt causing her to bump into him much to his disgust. She did have to give the twit some credit, he actually righted her.

"This is your room Miss Amli. Another elf shall be by to retrieve you for dinner. You shall find some acceptable clothing for dinner within." Lindir said glaring down his nose at her.

Amli grinned at the elf; mischief rather obvious in her eyes to those who knew her, of course. "Why thank you for your hospitality, Lindir." She began as the elf nodded and began to walk off.

Ever quick, Amli stuck her foot out causing the elf to stumble slightly before glaring at her. Laughter filled the hallway as Amli spotted Ori a ways off nearly on the floor in tears. A small smile found its way to her lips as she glanced back at the agitated elf.

"I meant to warn you of a lift in the stone." She replied trying to contain her giggles as the elf stomped away, thoroughly sick of the dwarf's foolishness.

Once the elf disappeared, Amli released the laughter she had been holding in and it felt incredible. When she regained her breathing, Amli rested against the stone wall watching Ori regain his.

"Come here Ori." She called with a grin as the shy dwarf got up and took a seat beside her.

"So do tell me why such a gentleman like you comes to aid a mischief maker like me at the first sign of danger?" Amli asked with a toothy grin as they shared a laugh.

"Well other than it offers me a good laugh, I wanted to check in on you. You seemed rather upset earlier." Ori mumbled cheeks inflamed with a tinge of color as Amli glanced at him.

"Yeah I figure that the wargs and elves really didn't do much to brighten my mood." Amli said with a playful smile as his cheeks were now set a blaze. She regretted her playful attitude immediately as Ori made the movement to get up.

"No please don't go, Ori. Though I try to conceal my emotions with lightheartedness, your initial guess was correct. I am a tad troubled." Amli said as it was her turn to look away feeling rather embarrassed at sharing.

"Go on…" He began placing a hand upon her shoulder, offering her encouragement.

"I'm going to feel rather ridiculous saying this and so help me if any of the other the dwarves hear of this…" Amli began as Ori rolled his eyes.

"Dwalin said the same thing the other day." Ori replied as Amli's brow quirked in confusion and partially irritation at being compared to the brutish dwarf.

"Dwalin?" She questioned as the small dwarf nodded.

"Yes it appears that I have become the confidant to many a dwarf on our journey. So go on." He said offering a small smile as Amli sighed.

"I feel terrible burdening your shoulders with my thoughts but if you insist. I guess I'm feeling like quite the outsider in our company." Amli began wiping her hands on her breeches nervously.

"Aside from you, Fili, Kili, Bofur and occasionally Balin and Oin; I find myself with a small number of friends. My wolf on the other hand manages to bloody well seduce the rest with the greatest of ease. Speaking of which, have you seen him?" Amli rambled with her cheeks now pink from her incessant ramblings.

The young dwarf beside her sat oddly silent for a while seeming to ponder the information she had just thrown in his direction.

"I know I won't be able to say much to sway your thoughts other than the friends you do have care deeply for you." Ori mumbled as Amli grinned softly over at him. This shy dwarf really had the biggest heart and he gave it so freely to people.

"I'm starting to see how truly blessed I am for what I have. Thank you for being a shoulder to lean on Ori, just know that you can always come to me too." She whispered placing a kiss upon his forehead before getting to her feet.

"Now I better get cleaned up for dinner before I upset any more elves. I shall see you soon." Amli added sending the dwarf wink as they bid each other farewell. Though she hated to admit it, a bath in that exquisite elven-made tub sounded wonderful.

Ori returned to his dwarven company with a bit of a heavy heart. He felt terrible for Amli that she had felt so ostracized. He found her to be rather enjoyable. She always managed to make him feel better about the day even if it was her who needed the uplifting. Yet the dwarf could not blame her for how she felt. It was not like the others were necessarily singing her praises.

Even as they returned from the elvish-baths; looking much cleaner, Ori could hear them talking about Amli.

"I knew there was something off about that girl from the very beginning. Now this proves it." Dwalin said, voice gruff but pleased as a few dwarves voiced their agreement.

Ori noted however with some relief that not all partook in the slandering like Fili, Kili, Bofur, Oin, and Balin. Basically everyone who Amli had mentioned having some semblance of friendship with.

"Oi, Ori where did you disappear to?" Dori asked directing the dwarves' attention to the newcomer.

"I went to go see how Miss Amli was." He mumbled as he was met with laughter at the confession.

"Figures, you best be keeping an eye on this one Nori. She'll turn him…" Dwalin continued with a condescending chuckle.

"That's enough! I have grown rather tired of your rudeness towards Miss Amli!" Ori bellowed surprising the dwarves thoroughly, though a few select ones had small smiles on their faces at his bravery.

"She has been very kind to us all but you have been too stubborn to accept it or at least be courteous. Now she feels ostracized and unworthy…" Ori finished mouth falling open into a little o at his outburst. Guilt rushed through his veins instantaneously as he realized he broke her promise not to spread that around.

"Well it's not exactly like the lass has been very forthcoming about all her tricks and talents." Gloin replied pointedly causing a bit of a mumbled argument to break out between those who supported the lass and those who were not fond of her.

"Can any of you blame her? You all have treated her as if she was nothing more than the common…" Fili growled rather sick of the trash talking, and feeling more courageous after Ori's brave defending of her honor.

"That's enough!" Thorin began appearing what seemed out of now where bringing with him Gandalf and Bilbo who stood watching the exchange silently.

"I will not have such foolish arguments in the presence of _elves. _Dinner is ready and I expect this end this moment." Thorin said voice sharper than the edge of Orcrist as the dwarves quickly went off to dinner.

"I knew this friend of yours was going to be trouble! She is already causing disputes among my men." Thorin added sending the wizard a steely glare.

"These disputes have been because of your prejudices to other races. It is not right to fault those in your company who look beyond that." Gandalf began voice deep and powerful, causing the dwarf and hobbit to avoid his glance out of respect and in all honesty fear.

"Besides has her presence and subsequent presence of her companion not been of service!? I do believe that it was Amli who bought you more time while her animal saved your nephew." Gandalf added with a smirk as his voice returned to normal before ushering Bilbo to go eat.

"Has anyone seen Trouble?" Bilbo asked glancing amongst the dwarves who sat at the table shaking their heads. It was odd; the beast seemed to disappear after they entered in Rivendell.

Though they were not too concerned for the beast was wild and was more than likely in search of food.

Meanwhile, Amli was having a delightful time trying to get on what was deemed to appropriate clothing. 'Stupid elves and their stupid need for dresses' Amli thought to herself growling slightly.

A knock at the door stirred her from her agitation. "Just a moment!" She called finally pulling the dress down finding that it grazed the floor gently. Amli was rather relieved that her half human ancestry made the dress look rather pleasant upon her. Granted something clung a little too snuggly to certain areas, 'ahem her arse and chest', but it was a flattering powder blue.

Opening the door, Amli's brows furrowed finding Linidir looking at her rather queerly. "Am I late for dinner?" She questioned as the elf shook his head oh so gracefully.

"Miss Amli you must come with me at once." He replied with a touch of urgency in his voice that Amli shut the door behind her.

"What is it?" Amli asked feeling her heart beat speed up rapidly in her chest assuming the worst.

"Your animal was harmed on the outskirts our borders when it appeared to be searching for food. They are brining him in as we speak." Lindir replied as Amli followed wordlessly behind the elf.

Amli felt a chilling numbness run over her bones at the thought of her wolf in any pain. Her heart beat kept up its rapid pace as oxygen had difficulty flowing through her lungs. She could not face the idea of living in a world that did not have the only person who meant anything to her. The incident early in the day was already too close for comfort.

Lindir whisked quickly through many a hallway much to Amli's relief. At least he was not dawdling and torturing her.

The elf came to a halt in front of a door and Amli nearly knocked into him from the sudden stop. Glancing around him, Amli felt violently ill watching as the elves carried her wolf's body into the room.

"What happened?" She asked rushing to Trouble's head to not hinder the many elves who were diligently tending to her animal that was taking ragged breaths.

Gazing over the wounds, Amli gasped seeing a deep bite mark across his chest with multiple gashes littering his body. Fur was either missing or matted with blood and there were even white fragments of bone visible to the naked eye.

"A lone warg appears to have attacked the wolf along our boarders. Both were in search of food from what we gathered." One muttered as tears fell from Amli's green eyes like rain. Numbness overtook her again like a violent enemy wanting revenge. Trouble was the only family she had left in this world. Without him, she would truly be alone.

A small whimper stirred her from her misery as she glanced down into her wolf's pained eyes. Her heart shattered that very instant feeling so lost. "They're going to take care of you. Please don't lose faith…" Amli whimpered closing her eyes as she gently nudged her head with his.

Opening them back up, her tears turned into full sobs as his eyes flickered closed. An elf quickly ushered her out the door and closed it in her face. Much to her relief, Lindir had disappeared which made her next actions much easier.

Falling to her knees, Amli let all her emotions out in heaving rather ugly sobs. She gave herself so freely to the pain that she failed to notice the trinket around her neck radiated an icy chill through her body.

Meanwhile the dwarves congregated around the dinning table anticipating a delicious feast that turned out to be far from it. Everything on the table was green and leafy. There was no sign of a hearty piece of meat or fulfilling food upon the table. It was safe to say that Ori summed up their feelings best.

"Just a mouthful." Dori began urging his youngest brother to at least try the green food that was abundant on the table in front of them.

"I don't like green food." Ori replied with a touch of righteous indignation gazing at the piece of lettuce as if it had grown a head.

Dwalin could not help but ruffle through the salad with a bit of a jaundiced look.

"Where's the meat?" He questioned glancing around at his counterparts trying to find something edible out of the food before them at the table.

Thorin and Gandalf dined further up the table in the presence of Lord Elrond, who was gazing upon Thorin's new finely crafted blade.

"This is Orcrist…"He began gazing over it impressed by the elvish craftsmanship.

"The Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade forged by the high elves of the west. My kin, may it serve you well." Elrond added handing the sword back to Thorin who nodded his thanks.

"This is Glamdring." Elrond continued glancing over the sword Gandalf handed over to him. "The foe hammer, sword of the king of Gondolin."

"My Lord." Lindir began as all three eyed the elf who whispered rather animatedly to Elrond who stood up no more than a moment after he finished.

"Excuse me; there is something that requires my immediate attention." Elrond said standing up from the table following behind Lindir.

Thorin eyed Fili with a knowing glance and nod in the direction of the path that Lord Elrond had traveled no more than a moment ago. He was not too keen on the elf's disappearance and wanted to have someone observe what called his attention desperately

Much to his relief, Fili caught on to his intentions rather quickly excusing himself from the table claiming to be in need of the facilities. Thorin could not help but watch his nephew stride away from the table with a touch of pride.

Fili was in the works to becoming what was going to be one of Erebor's greatest kings.

Fili followed the two elves a good distance ensuring that he would not draw attention to himself. He understood Thorin's need to find out what Lord Elrond was hiding, but why he chose him to go he'd not understand. Was this not an ideal job for their burglar?

A faint sobbing caught his attention as the two elves topped before a hunched over figure. An eerie sense of dread washed over Fili's very bones as familiar pair of green eyes glanced up at them broken.

"Amli." Lord Elrond said in a gentle voice as the girl addressed him, her own rather shaky from the sobbing. Silent tears were streaming down her eyes as Lindir informed him of what transpired.

"The wolf was harmed by a warg in search of food. The wolf has retained a gruesome wound across its chest from a bite mark. That is what has been giving the healers the most trouble thus far." Lindir added voice tone unchanged going in to details that caused another sob to escape Amli's lips.

Fili could not help but feet angry at the elf's lack of care in delving into the painful detail of the beast's injuries. Amli was in utter pain and the elf just disregarded her feelings.

That was the last thing that connected Amli to her family. Hell the wolf was the only one left in her family. Trouble was a loyal companion to him when in reality they had not known each other long.

"I shall see what I can do Amli. Do not fret. Perhaps Master Fili would be kind enough to keep you company." Elrond said with a knowing smirk over his shoulder to a now flustered dwarf who made his way to Amli's side.

An awkward silence befell the two as neither knew initially how to start a conversation. Amli was wiping her eyes rather embarrassed at her lack of control; while Fili on the other hand did not know how to calm the girl's fears. It was not like he knew what it felt like to be without family.

"Amli." He said as she gazed over at him like a broken doll. Tears fell from her eyes yet again as Fili instinctively pulled her into his arms.

Sobs racked over her body at his outright kindness. One arm was snugly resting across her shoulders shoulder while the other crossed his chest to rake through her soft hair.

"I can't lose him Fili. He's all I have." She whimpered into the crook of his neck. Fili could not help but feel his heart break at the desperation in her voice. Amli was this gorgeous mystery yet in this vulnerability he saw a piece of her that not many had the chance to witness. He knew to cherish it.

"You will not lose him. He's tough and quite brave just like his master." Fili began drawing small circles upon her shoulder. "You still have me." He added softly not entirely sure what caused that little admittance on his behalf.

Amli could not help but turn in his arms and gaze up at him with a small grin. "Exactly which master are you referring to?" She questioned feeling a little better hearing a deep chuckle from Fili.

"I'd like to say a bit of both. He's got your bravery and my strength." Fili replied with a grin seeing Amli's mischievous face in the midst of giggles. She really had a hell of a laugh.

"Are you basically telling me that he's our child?" Amli questioned with a hint of mirth in her voice that developed into fuller giggles at the blush on Fili's face. The hiccups that escaped her lips no more than a moment later allowed for Fili to chuckle at her expense.

As the laughter died down, Amli could not help but sigh into his strong chest. Sure she was embarrassed at being this close to Fili but Amli almost did not care. Fili's arms provided reinforcement where hers failed. His chest offered a warm place to lose herself and have not fear. Unfortunately that good feeling left as her wolf's wounds came back to her mind.

"It looked terrible Fili." She murmured as Fili's arms held her tighter.

"Though I am not the biggest fan of the elves, Trouble is the best hands possible." He replied voice strong and unchanging rumbling in his chest.

The two sat like that for some time in silence, enjoying the company of one another and thinking. Fili enjoyed the feel of Amli in his arms. She was so soft and delicate yet strong and courageous. She really was the conundrum that she claimed to be back in the Shire. Yet he was finding, as of late, that he had the desire to learn more and more about her.

Amli on the other hand thought of her wolf and the kiss she had shared with Fili earlier on in the day. She had worked really hard in convincing herself that could not happen with the prince but this cuddling time made her want more.

"Amli." A voice called as the two dwarfs gazed over to find Lord Elrond exiting the room. Getting to her feet with Fili beside her, Amli could help but ask the proverbial, "How is he?"

Much to Amli and Fili's relief, the elf nodded and offered them a grin as a gorgeous smile painted Amli's face. "He's okay!" She cried pulling Fili into a tight embrace that left him rather stunned.

The brunette dwarf then pulled Lord Elrond into a hug much to the elf's surprised crying out her thanks. A small chuckle escaped his lips as the two pulled apart and a small blush painted her cheeks.

"Amli, may I speak with you alone?" Elrond questioned recalling that Mithrandir had said that the young crossbreed has something that she wanted to show to him.

"May I first see Trouble?" She asked as the elf lord nodded. "Then give me a moment and I shall meet with you." Amli replied with a small smile even though she felt Fili tense behind her as Lord Elrond nodded.

"Linwin shall take you to my study once you are finished." Lord Elrond offered nodding to the elf now beside him in the hallway.

Nodding, Amli smiled before taking Fili's hand in hers as they walked into the room where her wolf lay upon a bed. It gave her some pleasure to know that they treated him rather well, even though he was a wild beast.

Fili could not help but feel a little relieved as Amli dropped his hand as they reached the unconscious wolf. His heart beat had gotten rather erratic at the feel of her fingers interlaced with his and did not necessarily want that painted upon his features.

Amli could not help but smile at Trouble's steady breathing. Sure the beast was wrapped up in dressings but this calmed her mind much more than the earlier sight.

"The healers have given him a mild sedative to ensure that the healing can transpire." Linwin's angelic voice called from the hallway watching the crossbreed with the wild beast.

"Thank you." She replied with a grin as the elf disappeared.

After a few moments of the two dwarf's gently caressing the wolf's soft fur, Amli got to her feet and made her way to the door. A firm hand upon her wrist pulled her into Fili's chest as she gazed up at him.

"Are you sure you should go speak to the elf alone?" Fili questioned, the concern apparent in his eyes causing a small grin to paint Amli's features.

"He has done much more for me than I can ever repay him for. I shall be okay." Amli said with a soft voice touched at the protective nature of the dwarf. It was nice to feel that someone actually cared.

Amli could not help but be lost in his blue eyes. There was a magnetic power to them that left the person on the receiving side rather vulnerable. She gazed then at his lips finding herself overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him again which she did.

There was something that just felt right about kissing Fili. His hands resting securely upon her hips and his strong arms wrapping her in an embrace felt as though she was coming home. Not to mention the fact that the dwarf's lips just tasted wonderful. Almost like a spice cake that had been sweetened with a touch of mead.

Pulling apart both had dumbfounded looks upon their faces. However Amli could note a touch of curiosity and intrigue in Fili's eyes. She wanted to say something or at least ask the question that would satisfy bother their curiosity yet Fili interrupted her train of thought.

"Go on and talk with Elrond. We can talk later tonight." He offered with a knowing grin as she nodded turning to go meet with Linwin in the hall. Amli could not help but steal one more glance at Fili who was now petting Trouble; looking rather deep in thought.

'Mahal was this dwarf going to be the death of her!' She thought to herself with small grin following behind the elf before her.

* * *

**A/N: So what do we think of my super long chapter 9? I was kind of inspired ! : ) Anyway the lovely Peter Jackson owns the lovely characters that make up The Hobbit other than Amli. **

**p.s I just wanted to thank you guys for the really sweet reviews that I've been getting regarding Amli as a character. They really brighten my day! **


	10. Chapter 10

Amli found herself not minding walking beside Linwin as she had with Lindir. The brunette elf with gentle green eyes offered some light hearted small talk even though both were uncomfortable.

She knew Thorin would have had an absolute stroke if he saw her conversing so idly with an elf. Yet in all honesty, Amli could give a rat's ass as to what Thorin thought. Mr. King under the Mountain, who thought he deserved so much respect while he treated other people like pawns.

"And here is Lord Elrond's study…" Linwin proclaimed knocking upon the door ushering the she-dwarf through the door.

"Thank you very much for your guidance Linwin. I would have been lost with out you." Amli offered sending her new friend a grin as Linwin gained Elrond's attention.

Amli could not help but glance around at the incredible collection of books that he had at his disposal. It had been quite sometime since she had the opportunity to just crack open a book and read.

"Impressive isn't it?" Elrond questioned appearing at her side eyeing the crossbreed curiously. It was not often that an elf encountered any being so courteous that had dwarvish blood coursing through its veins.

"You must have every book imaginable." She replied voice a little in awe before catching her stupidity. One does not go on rambling about sounding like a foolish child before elves, even if they were pleasant.

"Come, let us talk." Elrond said voice rather amused by the flustered look upon the girl's face. He guided her to a seat before taking one across from her.

"Now Mithrandir told me you acquired a trinket that has been giving you difficulty recently." Elrond continued watching as the crossbreed nodded. She pulled a trinket from her tunic unwrapping it delicately from its binding.

The moment he saw the brilliant topaz jewel, Elrond knew exactly what diadem this unfortunate girl had stumbled across. He was even certain as to where the crossbreed stumbled across it.

Wordlessly, he stood and went to the bookcase in search of the exact book that would offer the information necessary.

Amli found herself growing rather agitated by the elf's silent treatment. He seemed to be very talkative before and now she could barely get a word out of the "wise" as Gandalf called him elf. Much to her relief, he did not leave her in suspense for very long.

"I have seen the trinket you possess once before Miss Amli. It is called the Sunstone Pendant." Elrond began placing an open book before her. Sure enough, there in its tattered pages was a sketch of the exact trinket. .

"It is a diadem that has truly no past for it has never had a bearer for that long. You see the two create a bond for what appears to be eternity." Elrond added as the crossbreed glanced up from the book with wide eyes.

"You mean to tell me that this trinket and I are linked?" Amli questioned incredulously at the elf before her.

She did not think twice when she picked up that bloody trinket when passing though Mirkwood on the way to the Shire. Hell it was the reason that they, being the Mirkwood elves, had left such horrendous marks upon her skin.

Amli could still feel Thranduil's tight grip upon her neck as he had questioned her about how she came upon the diadem.

Flashback

"I have had enough of your games dwarf!" Thranduil practically all but spat out the last word as he sashayed towards the prisoner. Amli could not help her smirk as the king pulled her to her shoulders roughly.

After his guards beat the crap out of her, it should not be difficult for "_his majesty" _to take advantage of the situation. A strangled gasp escaped her lips as Thranduil shoved her against a stone wall; hand tightly wrapped around throat.

"I will ask you again, where did you come across that trinket?" He growled squeezing her neck gruffly, delighting in the wiggling the half-blood was doing.

Though it was difficult, Amli spat at the elf king who promptly dropped her to her feet. "You want the damn thing?" She growled slipping the pendant from its chain hoping this hair brain idea would actually work.

"That was all." Thranduil said watching as the crossbreed got to her feet. He had to give her credit. She was a resilient one. The guards had been trying to pry information out of her for about two nights or so and she had yet to break.

"Go fetch!" Amli cried chucking the chain behind the king's throne running in the direction of the dungeons to retrieve her swords. Much to her luck, the journey to retrieve them was simple.

However she soon found the elvish guards on her tail as she ran through the halls. When they flanked her from both sides, Amli had no choice but to knock down a door which was luckily a bedroom with the looks of a banister.

Rushing through Amli could not help but grin victoriously at the sight of a running river bellow. "Do give Thranduil a kiss goodbye for me." Amli said throwing the guard's wink over her shoulder before jumping off.

End of Flashback

"Amli." Elrond's calm voice called, the elf now seated across from her, stirred Amli from her thoughts.

"I apologize for my behavior, Lord Elrond. Please do continue…" Amli replied sending him a rueful grin.

"Very well…" Elrond began telling her of the small history that was associated with it and what it actually did. "You see it feeds upon your energy and you upon it. At times for example, you may feel strength when you should be exhausted and vice a versa."

Amli nodded not bothering to hide her sigh as she gazed upon the tanzanite pendant resting in the valley of her bosom. So much trouble for such a simple necklace; oh how she wished she could have warned herself against acquiring the jewel.

"The moment that the bearer removes it or is parted from it for some time, the individual perishes so the trinket may find another barer." Elrond said as a curse escaped Amli's lips.

"What of the emotions that seem to intensify when I wear it?" She questioned still trying to make sense of it all.

"From what my people can gather, they are side effects of sorts. The sunstone pendant is in need for one to properly care for it. Most bearers are drawn to its beauty then are driven to madness." Elrond replied as Amli's head ended up in her hands.

This truly was the last thing she needed at the moment. At present, there was a wounded wolf, a company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, and a handsome dwarf in particular which required that she had all her wits about her. Now she had to deal with a temperamental necklace? Just bloody fucking magical!

"Is there anyway to destroy it?" Amli questioned desperately trying to find a quick solution to her newest problem.

A sympathetic look painted the elf's face practically answering the crossbreed's question with no words.

"Unfortunately as I mentioned previously there is not excessive information on the pendant due to its lack of bearers. So I find my resourcefulness running dry…" Elrond began getting to his feet to stand before the rather charming crossbreed.

"The only thing that I can offer you is a stay here in Rivendell. You seem to be the strongest bearer thus far and may offer a great insight into it."

"I appreciate the offer Lord Elrond; you are by far one of the most respectable elves I have met thus far on my travels." Amli began sending the elf a grin as she got to her feet.

"I must decline your kindness. You see as a cross breed, I have no real home for not many people accept a dwarf/human as a companion."

Amli did not miss the surprise upon Elrond's face at the tone of bitterness in her voice.

"All that I can ask is that you offer my wolf the same courtesy you have to me. He is truly the only family I have left in this world." Amli questioned as the elf sent her a warm smile.

"Of course." Elrond said guiding the crossbreed to the door.

"Thank you my lord." Amli replied as the two exchanged good byes.

Linwin led her back to dwarvish quarters with pleasant small talk. Though in all honesty, Amli did not engage in it that much for her thoughts were focused upon the new information regarding her horrid diadem.

Granted it had been nice to gain insight on its origin, yet there was a sense of foreboding in her mind.

"Lady Amli." Linwin's delicate voice called gaining her attention as the elf nodded in the direction of rambunctious laughter. Thanking the elf graciously, Amli went to rejoin her companions who fell silent at her reappearance.

She felt their eyes upon her as she made her way to her bedroll unfurled beside Ori. The silence, rather unnerving, forced Amli to grow brave an actually glance amongst them. The sympathy was clearly painted on most of their faces as the beards on their chins.

"You were gone for sometime. The elf and you discussing something in great detail I assume." Thorin's voice cut through the silence as Amli could not help but glare at their leader across the makeshift fire that the dwarves had created from furniture.

"Last time I checked it was not a crime to have a conversation with someone." Amli scoffed watching the king's shoulders tense instantly. "Not to worry, I did not divulge any of your precious secrets."

"And what of your own secrets?" He questioned as Amli's eyes flashed dangerously at the dwarf. She was in no mood for this but was fully prepared none the less if this prick wanted to go at it.

"What of my secrets? I do believe I have been upfront with most of my knowledge. At least what is pertinent to you." Amli posed rising to her feet as the king stomped over to her.

"Most, I don't quite recall being told about your association with elves. Not to mention your ability to speak their native tongue." Thorin questioned glaring at the crossbreed who maintained her stance.

"When one lives out in the wild for as long as I have, one takes aid from whoever is kind enough to offer it." Amli replied not backing down as she saw the disgust in his eyes.

"Too weak to survive on your own? Not so resourceful even with the wolf at your side." He question as Amli recoiled. Thorin was not stupid. He knew precisely which buttons to press to get a rise out of her.

"Uncle…" Fili began rather aghast that Thorin who suggest that after all that she had been through as a child.

"Don't waste your breath Fili." Amli began sending the handsome dwarf a glance before glaring back at Thorin.

"As for you, I do not understand what the hell your problem with me is. Time and time again, I've been there for this company. Yet all you seem to judge me on is what I am rather than who I am." She subtly wiped a few tears from her eyes shoving past Thorin and a few other dwarves.

"Sure I may have a few hidden talents but at least they are useful. Tell me Thorin, son of Thrain, what does your prejudice and distrust gets you in the end?" Amli questioned glancing back at her company before disappearing down one of the many halls of Rivendell.

A small growl escaped her lips even through the tears at the feel of a now fiery pendant between the valley of her breasts. It alternated between heat and darkness draining her energy rather quickly.

Once far enough away from the dwarves, Amli sighed and lay across a near by bench. She knew that these tears were a product of both the fight and the pendant. On her own, that would not have been so painful. Or would it?

Glancing up at the night sky, Amli felt so utterly exhausted. Lord Elrond was not kidding when he said that it had the ability to zap her energy. The sound of footsteps stirred her from any sleep as Fili then appeared above her.

"You don't have to say it, I know." Amli replied sitting up as Fili joined her upon the bench.

"Well I'm glad you know." He began with a feigned of formality before gazing over at her. "Cause I have no clue what I was supposed to say." Fili added with a grin hearing her watery giggle. That laugh could brighten the dreariest of days. All that joy dissipated from the air no more than a minute later as a sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry; I know that I'm always disrespecting Thorin. It's just that comment was so underhanded." Amli said with a sigh of defeat. "I guess I will never belong anywhere." She whispered as bitter tears pooled in her eyes again.

"Hey, hey none of that now." Fili said sliding his arm around the girl pulling her into his arms again. It felt so natural to have the rather dainty brunette so close. He could not help but feel guilty for not butting in.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. Thorin went incredibly overboard. If anything he should be apologizing to you." Fili said softly finding Amli's beautiful green eyes gazing up at him.

They were a brilliant shade of emerald hazed over with what appeared to be curiosity and a hint of confusion. He could not help but let his gaze flicker to her pouty lips then back to her eyes.

Just as he was going to capture her delicious lips in a kiss again, a delicate finger pressed against his lips. "Fili what is this?" Amli questioned glancing between the two.

"Lass I've got to be honest, I've developed feelings for you. Not just those of friendship." Fili whispered gazing intently at his feet, afraid to see what those beautiful green eyes of hers would say.

A delicate finger cupped his chin forcing him to gaze into those emeralds. No words were exchanged as her lips captured his in a kiss. It was one like Fili had never really experienced. It just felt as if her lips were made for him.

Pulling apart, Amli could not help but giggle at the breathless look upon Fili's face. Reaching her hand out, she gently caressed his bearded cheek.

"I have developed those same feelings." She murmured tracing a finger over his swollen lips. Butterflies returned to her stomach in no time as Fili grinned glancing at her and cupped her cheek.

"I feel like I am dreaming." Fili rasped pulling the brunette onto his lap reveling in the surprised giggle that escaped her lips.

Amli's breath hitched in her throat as she remembered the one little thing threatening to wake them from their dream. Glancing at Fili, it appeared that it dawned upon him too for those beautiful blue eyes were cloudy.

"What are we going to do about Thorin?" Amli asked from her spot nestled in his arms.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I am not fully prepared to give you up." Fili replied glancing down at her with a small grin. Amli could not help but flush under his gaze.

"Me too." She whispered grinning at the dwarf's sweet words and just enjoying being wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Hey so I'm sorry this is really late! Finals have been kicking my ass and I figured I'd rest my brain with a little writing. So I'm not a hundred percent sure about how this chapter turned out. I would appreciate feedback of any manner (just don't be cruel!) (And if there grammar mistakes, just point it out once. Its like 2am and I've got a final tomorrow at like 7.)

Anyway Much Love!


	11. Chapter 11

"What do we have here?" A voice questioned causing the couple to turn violently in their embrace. So much so, that Amli would have been sprawled out on the gaudy floors of Rivendell if had not been for Fili's strong arms.

After whispering her thanks to Fili, Amli gazed over to the direction of the voice. There was Kili, standing before them, grinning rather cheekily as per usual. A breath escaped Amli's full lips as she relaxed in Fili's arms.

"Well hello dear brother, what can we help you with?" Fili questioned with a feigned smile, rather annoyed at his timing.

"Do not think you can avoid my inquiry _dear_ brother." He began grin not faltering in the slightest at Fili's glare.

Though Amli wanted to shout it from the roof tops and awaken every tree shagger in the place that Fili kissed her, she did not know what _this_ was.

Fili's raspy voice lulled her from her nerves as he replied, "Well I do believe you came across a couple enjoying the beauty of what has turned out to be an incredible evening."

A feeling of warmth and wholeness spread over Amli as she gazed up at Fili. Of course, it was partially explained by the pendant but he said exactly what she needed to hear.

"It took you two long enough." Kili said as Amli's brows quirked taking in the brunette's smug grin.

"And what exactly does that mean?" She questioned.

"You two have been making eyes at each other since the Shire. We had a running bet as to how long this would take." Kili began gazing at the now flushed pair.

"I was off by a week." He added with a slight pout that Amli could not help but giggle at.

"I think I may have just solved our problem." Amli whispered to Fili who gazed at her quizzically.

"What if we can ensure you win the bet?" She questioned feeling rather victorious as Kili's face was painted with curiosity.

"Go on." Kili replied rather enjoying the direction this conversation seemed to be going. His brother would be happy and he'd actually be on the winning side of a bet for once.

"If you are willing to help Fili and I watch out for Thorin, we may accidentally hold hands in the coming week." Amli posed watching as a grin replaced the curiosity on Kili's handsome face.

"You have a deal. I shall begin my duty early on then. Thorin sent me to find you both. It appears that we are departing early from here." He said as the couple sighed but nodded.

"Give us a few moments Kili; we'll be right behind you." Fili said as Amli could not help but enjoy the rumbling of his words in his strong chest.

He gave the two a nod before walking off. Yet the precocious dwarf paused a few feet from them and turned back around with a sincere smile.

"I'm very happy for you both. No two people deserve each other more than the two of you." Kili said as Amli could not help but smile at his retreating form.

"You have a very kind-hearted brother. He makes me wonder what it would have been like to have one of my own." Amli began feeling rather saddened at the thought of her baby brother brutally taken from this world

A small kiss to her temple and a squeeze of a pair of strong arms lightened her burden momentarily though it did not stop the few tears that trickled down her cold cheeks.

"You have suffered too much heart ache for my liking. Yet here you are in my arms stronger than any she-dwarf I have ever encountered." Fili began shifting her ever so slightly in his arms so he could wipe the tears from her face.

"From what you have spoken of your family, your brother would have been raised to be a great man." Fili continued feeling his heart swell as a weak smile appeared on her face.

Smiles used to be a fleeting thing on Amli's face since their quest began, but they had been occurring with much more frequency as of late. Fili had to admit he rather enjoyed the change and the way they lit up her face.

"Would you tell me of happier times?" He questioned as Amli gaze up at him. He could see the uneasiness in her eyes but there was also something that brought him peace. Trust, clear as day in those bright green orbs and it was with him.

"Unfortunately my life is not littered with many instances of happiness but I would be inclined to swap stories if you are." Amli replied with a small smile as Fili nodded.

"A fair trade if I do say so myself." Fili began grinning as the brunette got to her feet and offered him a hand up.

He eyed it with a playful smirk upon his face that Amli was quick to reciprocate with a quirked brow.

"What is the matter? Find my strength intimidating?" She questioned smirk unfaltering though, mischief painted her green eyes with a flattering sparkle.

A giggle escaped her lips as Fili pulled himself up and subsequently pulled her to his side. "I think you are confused my friend. I am the brawns and you are the beauty." He replied grinning as more giggles fell from her lips.

"Oh what a shame and here I thought you were the beauty." Amli said smiling at Fili who seemed awestricken.

"What is it?" Amli questioned after a few moments had passed and he barely blinked.

"A smile really is fitting for this face." He whispered gently caressing her cheek as Amli leaned into his touch at the sweet words.

"Well they seem to be a common occurrence in your presence so we are in luck." She replied gently capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

The two pulled apart with small smiles on their faces. "Come, we best be getting back." Fili said taking her hand in his as the two began walking back to rejoin their company.

Unfortunately the walk back was much quicker than the run from it as the couple got a few feet from them and paused. "Go on, I'll be right behind you." Fili whispered pulling her hand to his lips before reluctantly releasing it.

Sparing a final glance at Fili, Amli rejoined the boisterous company that fell silent at the sound of her footsteps. She felt their prickling gazes upon her as she went to her pack intending to gather her belongings for their journey. Yet they were not where she had left them.

Turning, Amli was fully prepared to unleash a verbal tongue lashing upon those fools that she was currently traveling with. However she was met with a grinning Kili who had her packed belongings resting upon his fingers.

This had to have been a move that one taught the other because if this was purely coincidental Amli would have crawled out of her own skin.

Amli took the pack from him with a grateful smile that soon turned into a scowl as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

A small undignified squeak escaped her lips as she was ready to unleash that promised lashing. However that was silence by a glare from Thorin as they started basically tiptoeing out of Rivendell.

Amli could not help but roll her eyes at the stupidity behind this part of the "plan." Dwarves, mind you, were attempting to quietly leave Rivendell which was filled with some rather pleasant tree shaggers who were well known for their incredible hearing.

Yet Amli bit her tongue and refrained from making any snide comments falling in behind Oin and before Bifur as they left.

As they ascended high and higher up the mountain side, Amli risked a glance back at the last homely house of the elves. She left a little piece of her heart behind in the form of a hairy four legged creature.

Upon hearing Thorin's mighty voice rumble for Bilbo to keep up, Amli turned back around blinking away any tears that pooled in her eyes. Sure enough there was Bilbo in front of her.

"Come along Bilbo; let's not get into any trouble." She said taking the hobbit by the shoulders and placing him before her in the line as they trudged on.

It was definitely a rather intense walk but the views were rather picturesque. They crossed vast valleys and mountainsides.

Amli had been enjoying the scenery till a familiar soft spoken voice called her name. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, Amli could not help her smile. Ori always seemed to make everything better.

"Yes Ori?" She questioned watching as the dwarf walked beside her mindful to not crumple some papers in his hand.

"I made these for you." He replied softly handing her the stack rather bashfully.

A small gasp escaped her lips seeing that they were drawings of Trouble that he presented to her. The first was a sketch of Trouble, looking rather majestic if she said so herself, sitting in front of what appeared to be Bag End. He had everything spot on even the wolf's soulful eyes.

The next was a sketch of Trouble lying upon her lap back at the Trollshaw. Both seemed so tranquil which was normally how she in Trouble's presence. The two were almost untouched by the limits of nature.

Amli eagerly flipped to the next drawing surprised to find a sketch of Trouble, some of Kili, Fili, and herself on the same night asleep appearing like a mighty pack.

Her head rested upon Fili's thigh with his hand gently caressing her brown locks. Trouble rested his head upon her neck while Kili's head rested on Fili's shoulder. Amli could not deny though that her eyes were drawn to Fili in the sketch. He just exuded this air of nobility and masculinity that were rather appeasing.

"Do you like them?" Ori's rather nervous voice questioned as Amli turned to him.

"They are very beautiful Ori. Thank you so much!" She cried pulling the dwarfling into a hug while they continued their marching.

Pulling apart, Amli could not help her grin at the blushing dwarf. She was prepared to sing the dwarf's praises but was interrupted by Bofur's melodic voice.

"Lass?" He questioned appearing at her other side.

"Yes." Amli began glancing curiously at the anxiety on an otherwise relaxed dwarf.

"A few of the lads and I decided to make you something as well. We knew it would be difficult leaving behind Trouble and he's grown on a few of us." Bofur replied plucking something from his pocket.

Tears welled up in Amli's eyes as she gazed at the silver pendant in the shape of her wolf. Two small jade gemstones even filled in his eyes.

"How?" She questioned glancing up at Bofur. Amli was not only overwhelmed by the gift but the fact that these dwarves were actually welcoming her.

"I'll give you a moment." Bofur said patting her shoulder gently walking further ahead giving her a moment.

It was almost as if she had been ensnared by a spell in which everything was upside down, topsy-turvy if you will.

"What is that?" Fili's voice questioned stirring Amli's attention as he appeared beside her almost magically. It surprised her mind you but she calmed and showed off the pendant.

"I'm glad they took heed." Fili muttered almost regretting it instantly as he saw Amli's posture grow tense.

Emerald eyes narrowed as she gazed over at her dwarf with a glare marring her normally pretty features.

"Took heed of what, Fili?" She questioned in a cold tone fully prepared for the tongue lashing she was going to give and oh was it going to be good.

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK! So this was intended to be fluff (cause come on who doesn't enjoy a happy end) and a prelude for my next chapter where life is not always "rainbows & butterflies." I'd love to hear your thoughts as usual! **

**[Oh side note] I don't know how many of you read my other fic "Moving On" but I'm feeling a little uninspired. Like I have a few really great ideas/plot lines but just getting there is a difficulty. If you wouldn't mind many dropping some ideas or just telling me what you think is working, it would be REALLY appreciated! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everybody I'm back! Sorry I know this chapter has been a long time coming. I hope you enjoy and are not too angry with me in the end! Toodles! **

* * *

Fili's heart thumped rather violently in his chest watching every movement that Amli made very carefully. She looked wild and rogue like her wolf with brown hair slightly a mess yet eyes cool as a stone.

While it was beautiful in one sense, he knew one foul move and he would be eaten alive. Not necessarily in the fun way either.

"Took heed of what, Fili?" Amli questioned again agitated at the thoughts that were swirling around her head.

"I merely told a few of the dwarves to make the effort to actually bond with you. You were in a delicate place…" He murmured not really pleased to find that Thorin decided to rest for a moment. The only relief was that he could not see his uncle in sight.

"Damn it Fili, that's exactly the last thing I wanted." She growled glancing deeply into his blue eyes.

Fili would have responded but found himself in a state of shock. From the look on Amli's face, she did not realize how much she sounded like an actual wolf.

Amli took this silence as pure stupidity and continued on. "I have worked hard too prove myself in a world of men, for you to undermine me. I would have rather been hated for my mystery than pitied for my misfortunes."

The shock seemed to disappear in the blonde's eyes as anger seemed to slowly take its place.

"You do not always have to be tough Amli." Fili began, still trying to reason with the stubborn cross-breed. "You are allowed to have moments of weakness." He added taking a step foreword to try and meet her face to face.

Amli however was not interested in playing such games and took a step backwards.

"Moments of weakness get people hurt and killed out in the real world, Fili." Amli muttered trying to regain some serenity, feeling the Sunstone heat up rather intensely on her chest.

"It was no more than a simple gesture. Why must you be so difficult and dramatic?" Fili said with a sigh. He could not understand what exactly made it so terrible to just enjoy a gift that reminded her of family.

"One that I appreciate…" Amli began pausing upon hearing the later statement. "I am not difficult, I am just experienced. I do not have a title or family name to throw around." She growled regretting it instantly as Fili reeled back as if he had been struck across the face.

The Sunstone even seemingly felt she had gone too far since there was an intense chill that pricked her heart.

"You must see it Fili. These dwarves are not going to like me any more because you make them. Are they going to respect you more for that?" Amli posed trying to rationalize with him.

It was a kind gesture but Amli had to be fighting her own battles. At least at this moment, she had to be an equal amongst these dwarves.

"At least I have a lineage to throw around…" Fili muttered. Regret this time seeped through his every fiber as her green eyes widened in shock then hurt flashed across her face.

"Out of all these dwarves, I thought you…" Amli began voice thick with emotion as she glanced down at her feet blinking away some tears.

"I thought you would never do that to me. Guess I was wrong." She replied with a bitter grin marching off in search of a moment to her self as the tears poured down her cheeks.

She just needed a moment of clarity and something to remind her that she was not alone. Incidentally, this had not been a problem for her before meeting these dwarves.

Clinging to a tree, Amli let the sobs control her for a while. Yet her tears ceased upon hearing footsteps drawing near.

Glancing up in the direction of the sound, Amli was honestly relieved to find Bilbo before her with Bofur right behind him.

Amli, upon seeing the kindness still present on Bofur's face, could not help but sigh feeling rather ashamed of her self. Granted, Fili did overstep boundaries by basically forcing them to be kind to her but it was different with Bofur. He genuinely was a good natured dwarf.

"How are ya doing lass?" Bofur questioned offering her a compassionate grin that just started the water works a new.

"How am I doing?" Amli began almost not believing how large Bofur's heart was. "I acted like an ungrateful little dwarfling and you are asking how I am?" She added glancing incredulously at him.

Bofur could not help his chuckle as he walked over to Amli's side. She was such a spit fire but he could see the vulnerable spirit beneath.

"Yes I was because you just had a tense conversation with Fili that left you in tears. Tears upon a pretty face such as yours have no place." He replied wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Bilbo questioned appearing at his side.

Amli was prepared to answer but even his name brought some tears to her eyes.

Much to her surprise, two sets of arms pulled her into a hug. "It'll hurt less eventually." Bilbo whispered as Amli clutched on to them both.

The little hobbit and Bofur had hearts of gold which was quite a refreshing change from the moodiness of the others.

"Thank you Bilbo, Bofur…" She began in a harsh whisper as she felt rain begin to cover them and the air kick up.

"You are very welcome. We all fall sometimes but it's getting up that matters." Bilbo replied glancing upon the crossbreed as they pulled apart. She really was a pretty young female and Bofur was absolutely right, tears had no place upon her face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Bofur added patting the hobbit's shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you both for being so considerate to check in with me. Bilbo, you're wise words have not fallen on deaf ears. Bofur, I will cherish your gift for as long as I live." Amli replied grinning softly placing a kiss to both of their cheeks.

"Let's get back to the camp before either of you catch your death." She continued taking Bilbo and Bofur by the shoulder as they headed back to a packed up camp.

"What's going on?" Bilbo questioned as Balin appeared before them with each other their packs in hand.

"Thorin decided it would be best to keep on moving." He began as the three slipped on their packs. "How are you holding up lassie?"

Another warm smile painted Amli's face as she saw the concern etched on the old dwarf's face. It turned out that Ori was right. The small number of friends she had in the company truly cared a great deal for her.

"I'm a much better now Balin. I have just been taught a very valuable lesson." Amli replied grinning at the dwarf as they all headed off to join in the line begrudgingly ascending up the mountain in now pouring rain.

"Of course he bloody well wants to continue on. Heaven forbid people actually attempt to get some rest." Bilbo muttered under his breath causing Amli to giggle rather uncontrollably as they were ordered into the line.

Amli fell behind Dwalin much to her chagrin as Bilbo was put ahead of him for "safe keeping." There were times went she felt a familiar pair of eyes gazing back at her from a bit up the line. She would not give him the satisfaction of looking at him even in the shroud of night.

The evening seemed to be only getting better as the sky began to let out even more handfuls of water. Lightning illuminated the dwarves before her and the rocky path.

One so treacherous that even Dwalin faltered a bit trying to right Bilbo who had slipped. Both would have disappeared off the mountain side had it not been for Amli reaching out to grab his burly shoulder.

The two exchanged a single silent glance that spoke volumes. There would be a momentary treaty between them for the sake of actually making it out alive.

His blue eyes gaze out into the turbulent sky apparently wanting a moment of relief from her gaze and Amli noted his whole body tensing. It did not take one with superior intellect to know that whatever made him nerves meant terror for all.

"Look out!" He cried as all the dwarves gazed at a rock making its way through the air towards the top of the mountain. The impact shook it to its very core as fragments tumbled down the side straight into the company.

Amli was promptly plucked from her stunned state by Dwalin pulling her back against the rocks. It was a little strange being tucked into his side but she preferred that then being splattered as an egg on the floor.

Gazing over at the night, her green eyes bulged at the sight of a giant emerging from the stone. The voices of Balin and Bofur over the pounding rain and thunder confirmed the childhood fable coming to life in front of them.

"This is no thunder storm, it is a thunder battle. Look!" Balin's voice began pointing out the second giant immerging from the darkness.

Bofur, the poor dear, seemed as equally enchanted as he uttered, "Bless me the legends are true, stone giants."

The mountainside shook violently again as their attentions were drawn to the giant that they were resting on who seemed as intent on joining the battle.

Thorin's voice rang clear and true through the darkness calling for them to do the obvious and, "hold on!"

Dwalin's hand was splayed across her stomach yet again keeping her close to the rocks as the giant slowly rose to its feet separating the company in half. Amli instinctually grabbed Ori a little tighter as their giant was promptly attacked in the chest knocking it off balance.

When the other half of the company was no longer easy to spot, a knot grew in Amli's stomach. She might have been absolutely furious with Fili hours ago, but ultimately Amli just wanted the buffoon to be alright. Mahal if he did not make it she'd…

That thought was ceased as their stone giant sustained a rather gruesome injury and the rock shook violently. If they were not in such a perilous position as they were now, Amli would be the first to admit that the battle was a gorgeous sight to behold.

The rain, thunder and lighting set the scene drowning out any thing that would take away from the battle. It was just as a battle should be; two opponents squaring off on equal footing. In a way it was almost a dance that these giants were performing.

Some with a much better accuracy then others as the giant they were standing on took another hit. As much as Amli hated to admit it, fear was pulsing through her veins as they swung around on its leg. She hoped for some relief as they witnessed the other half of the company on what appeared to be stable ground.

Yet that did not come as she could not locate Fili amongst them. That could only mean that he was on the giant's leg with her and that spiked a surge of fear in her heart; one so strong that it felt as if fear were twisting it about. She attributed it to the sunstone but currently, there were much larger fish to fry.

Take for instance the fact that they were going to be slammed rather violently against the mountainside in mere moments. Much to her relief, Dwalin took control of the situation and yelled for them to jump.

She actually listened to instructions and ended up clutching the mountainside unfortunately with one hand seeing as how Ori did not quite clear the jump. Gazing down at the frightened dwarfling, Amli knew there was only one thing she had to do.

"Lass give me your hand." Dwalin called gaining her attention. Amli glared back at the burly dwarf for once again demanding pure stupidity from her. The shock that painted his gaze for a moment was reassurance that the message had gotten across.

His hands grabbed her wrist and the dwarf began trying to pull them up. Amli glanced frantically back at Ori as his grip loosened slightly on her wrist. Her heart beat erratically even though much to her relief he was still there.

With the pouring rain, there was no way that he'd be able to keep his hold at the rate that Dwalin was pulling them back in. She hoped that Elrond had been truthful earlier and that the Sunstone was feeling up for her plan if not this would end disastrously.

Closing her eyes, Amli focused on what her heart was telling her to do and that was save Ori. Using Dwalin's firm grip as leverage, she pulled little Ori up and over her shoulder right on top of the sounds of it Bombur.

The movement startled Dwalin just enough to loosen his firm grip on her wrist causing the cross breed to slip literally from his fingers. Her name was torn from the dwarf's voice as she began falling into the darkness.

Oddly enough Amli was enveloped by a feeling of serenity knowing that in her final moments, she saved the one dwarf who had always been a friend to her.

**Reviews are gold! : ) **


	13. Chapter 13

Dwalin gazed around at the dwarves relieved to find that they had made it to the mountainside. A small grin painted his normally gruff exterior as Balin yanked him into a head butt. Life would always have its ups and downs but ultimately family was forever. Mahal blessed him with one of the best.

Pulling himself from the heart filled gesture, Dwalin got to taking a head count of the reunified company as most of the elders were doing. His brows furrowed noting that Ori and Amli were not amongst them.

'How could that have been possible for they both were beside me when they jumped?' He pondered.

Fingertips shuffling along the edge though barely noticeable due to the onslaught of rain caught his attention instantly. Flinging him self down to the edge, Dwalin's breath hitched as he observed the scenery.

The crossbreed clung precariously off the edge with only one hand. That hand clutched the rock so tightly that blood trickled down her arm.

"Lassie give me your hand." He called quickly noting the prompt glare she shot him. Granted those looks of disdain seemed rather common between them but apparently there was a method to her madness seeing as how he finally noticed Ori clinging to her other arm.

Instinct took over as Dwalin grasped Amli's wrist and began slowly pulling the two up. It seemed that these two were not the only ones who had not crossed the edge for he noticed the dwarves attempting to pull the burglar up as well.

He could not help but scoff slightly to him self, that hobbit had been more trouble than he was worth. A slight tug upon his grip redirected his attention back to the crossbreed that was currently lifting Ori and chucking him over the edge onto Bombur.

The next few moments flew by as Dwalin lost his grip on her wrist and she slipped passed his fingers. "AMLI!" He cried watching horrified as her body disappeared into the darkness.

Guilt threatened to freeze the old warrior to his position but seeing Thorin's feet falter caused the old warrior to pull his friend to safety. Once Thorin was on stable ground, Amli's face attacked his senses again. Her eyes were filled with fear, then a bit of hope when seeing him above her than nothing.

"Come brother." Balin's voice called stirring him from the guilt that encompassed his heart. Sure the two had not been close but Dwalin would not have wished for such an ending for anyone.

Silence encompassed the company as they set up camp in the cave. Thorin's outburst at the hobbit made the atmosphere rather uncomfortable but a majority of them were in shock.

Though not all held her as a friend, they had a new found respect for her. Amli had not made it because she risked her life for one of their own. Especially Dori, Oin, and Dwalin who sat in stunned silence amongst the flabbergasted dwarves.

Gazing around at his men, Thorin could see the grief clear on all of their faces. Ori was softly weeping in Dori's arms and from the looks of it the old dwarf was not behind. Blank looks were on Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur's faces as if they had yet to comprehend what occurred.

The worst however were both his nephews, Balin and even Dwalin. They looked absolutely heartbroken. It was not to say that he was not upset. He was supposed to protect everyone in his company.

Even though the loud mouthed half-breed was a pain, she had proved to be quite resourceful and always attempted to protect the rest of the company.

All the dwarves though in shock, got to preparing the campsite. Bilbo's brows furrowed as he walked passed Balin who appeared to be mumbling softly to himself.

"What is that you are reciting, Balin?" Bilbo questioned wiping his eyes clear of tears.

"It is a blessing for the dead." Bofur answered seeing the grief bubbling up in the old dwarf which Balin appreciated. He had seen too many young dwarfs die and adding Amli to the list was quite overwhelming for him.

"It was asking Mahal to make it a painless experience and guide her to a bountiful after-life." Bofur added as Bilbo nodded. Balin, while taking his much needed moment, took the moment to assess the heirs of the line of Durin.

They had been the first ones to form a relationship with the crossbreed so the grief had to be insurmountable for them and it was. Both of them had tears trickling down their cheeks, though there seemed to be emptiness behind Fili's pained gaze.

"Are ye alright laddie?" Balin questioned as the blonde gazed over at him.

"The last thing I told her was that she did not have lineage to throw around. Like that was the only that mattered…" Fili muttered voice cracking as the sobs threatened to over take him yet again.

Kili was at his side in a moment pulling his brother into an embrace. The sight warmed the old dwarf's heart. They had always been so close and Balin suspected that they would need each other to pull through this quest; Fili especially considering the loss of his love and possible one in Amli.

He might have been old but he certainly was not blind. The looks and subtle bits of laughter was more than enough.

"Get some rest. We start at daylight." Thorin called gazing about at his company who was startled alert by his words.

"We were to wait in the mountains till Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin replied from behind the king.

The wizard was a rather important member of their company and seemed to be getting them out of many calamities. It only seemed logical to await his appearance.

"Plans change." Thorin said voice and gaze not faltering as he went off to his pack after informing Bofur that he was to be on first watch.

Ultimately the dwarves followed en suite of their leader though sleep avoided many for quite some time.

Falling, it was a rather odd feeling. A combination of such drastic and opposing forces that it left the person generally in shock. The serenity quickly wore off and multiple emotions filled Amli's heart.

Fear for the ultimate demise when the scenery around her ran out. Regret for parting with Fili on such terrible circumstances. As the wind blew violently and the scenery brushed past her, the last one that crossed her mind was anger.

She liked to think of herself as a skilled warrior and the fact that this was her end seemed like the punch line to a bad joke.

It appeared that Mahal agreed seeing as how her cloak that had been billowing in the wind snagged on an odd looking tree root. Joy ran through Amli's body as she was stopped from falling with a jerk to her ankle where the cloak wrapped around it and the branch.

That however turned to panic as the momentum of the fall combined with the wind forced her to violently hit the mountainside. The last thing she could hear as the darkness swallowed her was the howling of the wind and a horrid wheezing closing in.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Thorin's gruff voice called startling Fili and the company awake.

For a moment, warmth settled in Fili's heart. His dreams had been of the sweetest caliber. The first morning at Bag End was one that plagued him multiple times. Amli's grin as she disproved his uncle's assumptions and prepared a hearty breakfast was priceless.

The warmth soon was replaced with an icy chill as the reality that he'd never see her smile again sunk in.

Thoughts of any manner, whether happy or not escaped, Fili's mind as the floor gave out from under them. Though it was rather short fall into oblivion, the air was knocked clean from Fili's lungs as he landed with a thud into a rickety basket.

The lack of oxygen could have also been attributed to Bombur being the last to land into the pile. After rolling out of the big pile, Fili sat up with a furrowed brow trying to gain his bearings.

High pitched squealing assaulted his ears as the dwarves turned to find hoards of goblins making their way straight to them.

Each dwarf blindly grabbed for their weapons in an attempt to fight off the impending enemies but was quickly overpowered.

Fili growled as he was yanked to his feet by many goblins. Goblins that pushed and pulled while all the while digging their nasty claws into his skin. It did not hurt per say but it agitated him immensely.

They were ushered through many bridges and pathways. Gazing about, Fili could not help but roll his eyes at the pathetic craftsmanship that the goblins used to build their homes. It spoke volumes to just exactly what they were.

His attention was refocused as they were all brought before the most hideous of creatures. The tremendous goblin king, he assumed with the crown made of bone, descended from the throne.

Boils covered every inch of exposed skin that jiggled as he began to talk. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assassins?" He growled stooping down to glare at them.

A goblin before them answered the question, "Dwarves your malevolence."

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King growled.

"We found them on the front porch." It replied with a crooked grin before gazing back at him.

As the King was going to reply, another goblin called out from behind the group.

"We found one more your malevolence. This one was hanging above the back door." Another wheezed as the King, and company followed the path back as it returned to the bridge.

Fili's heart fluttered as did the other dwarves as a familiar voice could be heard growling, "Touch my arse one more time and I'll cut your slimy hand off."

Moments later Amli could be seen in a crowd of goblins making her way to the group. Fili wanted so badly to pluck her from their slimy grasp and hold her to him. Yet he knew better. Right now it was just a coincidence they were all here together. She would not be used as bait for them to talk.

As she was led through the now parted company, Fili had the chance to look her over. Blood oozed down one side of her head, matting her normally beautiful brown hair. Bruises adorned her face and there were a few scrapes. It reminded him of the first time they had met.

Silence remained the currency of the group as Amli now stood a little ways before them.

"Well don't just stand there, search them. Every crack, every crevice." The Goblin King ordered grinning sickeningly at Amli who swallowed down a bit of bile.

Goblins descended on them quickly after the order. Grabbing, clawing and biting at Fili and the company as they were disarmed.

A high-pitched and rather distressed squeal assaulted their ears interrupting the utter chaos as both goblin and dwarf turned to watch what had transpired. A goblin cowered on the floor clutching to a now bloodied stump as Amli looked rather smug clutching a dagger in her hand.

"I warned you didn't I?" She muttered glaring at the creature that seemed to surge back to life with anger. It knocked her down before the goblin king; gnawing, punching and clawing at the crossbreed.

"Amli!" Ori cried voicing the concern for the crossbreed that most felt but committed a most grievous error. Dori quickly covered his mouth as they watched with much concern as a devious twinkle appeared in the Goblin King's eye.

"Leave her be!" He ordered watching as his henchman reluctantly stepped away from the bruised what appeared to be she-dwarf.

"Amli is it?" He began stooping down to look at her. "It is a rather lovely name. Perhaps you shall be more useful than your companions. What are you doing in these parts?"

Silence met the request which furrowed the King's brow. "Speak!" He growled watching as the she-dwarf merely jumped startled yet remained silent.

"What a shame, I thought that the pretty one would be the smart one. Very well if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the Mangler, bring up the bone breaker. Start with dear Amli and the youngest." He ordered pointing stubby fingers at Amli and Ori.

Fili's blood pumping in his ears due to fear almost impeded him from hearing his uncle's deep growl of "Wait!"

A look of shock painted the Goblin King's face before it was covered by an amused grin as he sized up the dwarf.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." He began trying to elicit a reaction from him.

"Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really…" He trailed on still seeing if he could make the dwarf lose his cool as so many commonly did.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for you head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak." The Goblin King said as a grin painted his face at the recognition subtly painted the dwarves' face.

"An old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin growled voice thick with assurance or the need for it.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" The Goblin King replied with a smirk. "Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize." He bellowed to the sniveling, gleeful goblin perched upon the pulley.

Amli gazed about at her company and the ugly goblins that surrounded them. They needed to get out of here soon if the prickly sensation from the Sunstone told her anything. That could also have been attributed to the glares stumpy was sending her way.

A gruff tug on the back of her shirt caused a soft gasp to escape her lips as she was yanked backwards by a strong arm.

Just as she was about to rid herself of the attacker, a rather gruff voice subdued her.

"Relax yourself, it is just I lass." Nori muttered gently pushing her behind him, his gaze fixated solely on stumpy who had yet to notice her disappearance. Dori stepped forward enough so she was encapsulated by the three brothers for Amli noticed Ori at her side.

Amli could not help but stare incredulously at the back of both of their heads. What in the world happened to the emotionally disconnected bastards she had been journeying with all this time?

Uproar amongst the goblins caught her attention as she gazed at the contraptions slowly making their way to the platform they inhabited. The torture devices looked absolutely grotesque with spikes and barbs poking out from different portions. It was enough to make one empty the contents of their stomach, and if that wasn't enough the song styling of the Goblin King just added the unsettling nerves.

"Bones will be shattered. Necks will be wrung. You'll be beaten and battered; from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found! Down in the deep of GoblinTown!" The fat lumpy ruler sang and practically skipped about. All he needed was a dress and flowers then he would be the ugliest girl at the ball.

Unfortunately, the song seemed to urge the goblins back into grabbing and harassing everyone. Amli threw punches and kicks to those who groped and grabbed again. She could not help but smile as Ori even threw a few.

There was another shriek from the goblins causing even more of an uproar. From what she could see between Nori and Dori, they nearly fainted pulling Orcrist from its sheath.

The Goblin King cowered on his large thrown as he called out, "I know that sword. It is the goblin-cleaver. The biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

That started the goblins up as they attacked the company with more force and even in some cases whips. She plucked Nori and Dori back with enough time to avoid the swing of a rather grotesque looking blade.

"Slash them, beat them, kill them!" He growled just egging them on even more. "Kill them all! Cut off his head."

Amli nearly was hit by Stumpy's sword as she watched in horror, whether she'd admit it or not, as a goblin went at Thorin with a knife. Lucky for her, Ori had shoved another goblin straight into him.

A strong force and blinding light knocked the company and goblins clear off their feet briefly halting the battle. A curse escaped Amli's lips as her head smacked roughly on the floor reminding her of her bleeding wound.

"Take up arms! Take up Arms! FIGHT!" Gandalf's majestic voice called lulling Amli slowly from the dizziness that threatened to take over her mind. She was certain that slamming into the mountainside gave her a concussion but it appeared that the wizard's voice soothed some of the symptoms.

"Come on lassie, not the time to dawdle." Bofur said appearing before her pulling the crossbreed to her feet. Mere seconds later, she was tossed her swords and promptly got to slicing goblins around her.

They were a mighty force fighting off the enemy together. Thorin managed with one fell blow to knock the Goblin King off the platform.

"Quick, run!" Gandalf ordered as they fell in behind him.

Amli soon found herself between a fiercely protective Dwalin and Dori. If they had time, Amli would have pondered what the hell got in to the company she kept. Two of her fiercest critics became two of her strongest protectors.

That was a commodity that they sorely lacked, so she'd just have to settle finding joy in harming goblins that slipped passed the two dwarves.

Every swing of her sword was precise and clean cut. She always remembered Oleg's lessons when in battle.

Flashback

"Why am I doing this again, Oleg?" Amli whined glaring at the stuffed dummy being placed before her by her father.

She began her training in the wee hours of the morning when not even the sun was ready to greet the world. Now it was already saying its goodnights as it set, illuminating the training yard she had yet to leave.

"Well _Stubborn,_" He began grinning as she cringed at the nickname. "I believe you know the answer. Care to remind an old dwarf?" Amli's response of rolling her eyes and drawing her sword caused his grin to double.

"Clean cuts to the body are a warrior's goal in battle." Amli began with an accompanying slice to the abdomen. "Cuts properly executed weaken the enemy which leads to an easier death." She continued slicing the jugular with the greatest of ease.

"And? What else? Bend your back knee." Oleg called pacing around her assessing her form.

"It's equivalent to one's signature." Amli replied knicking the dummy in the back of knees.

"Most importantly?" Oleg gazed on with pride as the dummy was fraying under her careful strokes.

"Everyone deserves a quick demise. We go into a battle with respect for the art. Causing suffering in death does not belong nor should it belong to warriors." Amli said giving the final blow to the dummy causing it to fall to the ground.

"Very good, now your training for the day is done. Come daughter." Oleg called pulled her to his side as she ran to catch up with him.

A few moments of silence lingered between them before Amli broke it. "Do you think that I will be a good warrior?" She questioned gazing up at the dwarf.

"You already are one but most importantly you are a good and honest being." Oleg replied placing a kiss to her forehead as they continued their walk back home.

"I love you father." She murmured voice muffled in his chest as she hugged him tightly.

"And I you. The day you were brought to me was the day my life truly began." He whispered back enjoying the warmth upon his back from the sun and the warmth in his heart from his child.

End of Flashback

A tug upon her wrist stirred her from her thoughts and twirled her before a body. Glancing back, Amli noticed that a Goblin and its hoard had been close to cutting of her head. However thanks to a familiar rugged brunette, it was beheaded instead.

"You owe me." Kili said flashing a quick smirk before he had to deflect some arrows coming at them. Glancing behind them, Amli took a quick survey of what was around them and smiled.

The grin never left her face as she gazed at Kili looking around frantically for something to aid them. Kicking back the ladder beside her, she managed to knock one out before catching the rest in between the rungs.

"Look all done!" She cried sending him a grin before grabbing a rung with the rest of the dwarves. It proved to be quite resourceful; it rid them of the goblins while subsequently creating a bridge between the ledges.

They continued following Gandalf's lead though at times he was not in their view. Amli gazed around at the company to ensure they had not lost anyone. She was cautious however to kill goblins before doing so.

"One…two… five… She murmured softly to herself keeping track of the dwarves that she ran alongside and past. All counting ceased when she ran into a familiar chest. Gazing up, Amli felt time come to a stand still as a pair of warm blue eyes gazed back at her.

She had yet to find Fili in the chaos and being this close was exactly what she needed. From the looks of Fili, he felt the same way.

That relief and happiness at being reunited was short lived as a swinging of the earth threw Amli completely off balance. Fili's arms quickly wrapped around her waist to steady her as Amli gazed around trying to associate herself with her surroundings.

It turned out that they were actually on a bridge or makeshift bridge hence the swinging. Bofur, Balin and Kili managed to jump to safety on the other side.

Fili's gruff voice gained her attention as he mumbled, "Duck!" Amli did as she was told, a rarity, but spun around with her sword to gut the goblin she assumed was behind them which it sure enough was.

A smirk painted Fili's lips as Amli brushed past him following the others as they jumped to the other side. Her skill was impressive not compared to any she-dwarf he'd ever seen, well except for his mother.

The goblins at this point seemed to be appearing out of pure air. Amli unfortunately was starting to feel the affects of her wounds and the pendant as she ended up a little behind Gandalf.

That brilliant friend of hers upon seeing the hoard of goblins approaching them on the pathway used his magic to form a boulder that the dwarves around her used as a battering ram of sorts.

They continued running through the perilous maze of structures that made up GoblinTown intent on escape. Just as they were going to cross another bridge, the large grotesque Goblin King crashed through the beams practically cornering them on the precarious bridge.

At the start and force of the monstrous Goblin, Amli nearly lost her balance as dizziness threatened to cloud her vision. A familiar strong arm slipped around her waist pulling her against a firm mass.

"You're not falling over the edge, if I have anything to say about it lass." Dwalin's gruff ordered as his eyes were glued to the gelatinous smirking blob.

"You thought you could escape me?" The King growled after swinging his skull scepter at Gandalf who was knocked backwards at the force. Luckily Ori and Nori had been behind him propping the old wizard back to his feet.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" The King questioned, fully a blazed. As much as Amli wanted to attack the blob herself, she had to accept remaining in Dwalin's grasp for her vision was primarily cluttered with little twinkling lights.

Gandalf managed to do enough damage all on his own. One jab to the eye and slice across the belly was enough to bring the idiot to his knees. "That'll do it." The King said clutching the wound.

Any other utterances from the beast were silenced as Gandalf sliced his neck. The additional weight of the dead Goblin however caused more grief.

Snapping, cracking and ultimate breaking of wood assaulted the company's ears as they were soon plummeting down to the cave floor.

Amli could not believe that now twice in one bloody day she was falling to her death. It was even worse than before considering that her surroundings were spinning in to a vortex.

Her nails clutched into the arm splayed across her midsection as it got quicker and more uncontrolled. Everything ceased when they crashed against the floor. A strangled gasp escaped Amli's lips as she landed beside Dwalin on the hard ground. The gasp turned into a groan as the bridge and other dwarves followed suite.

It currently felt as though her lungs had climbed from their current resting place and now decided to reside in her throat.

"Well that could have been worse." She heard Bofur call in his good natured voice a few levels above her. This time the cheeky devil comedic timing was a little off seeing as how the Goblin king's enormous body fell onto the bridge promptly squishing them.

At this point, Amli's stomach joined her lungs in their current spot and she was almost certain that puking was going to be occurring soon.

All the dwarves seemed to be experiencing similar issues considering the groans and moans of those above and around her. Even Dwalin's annoyed voice could be heard. "You've got to be joking."

"Let's get you out of there my friend." Gandalf's warm voice called as his kind face appeared before her. A small grin painted her face as he tugged at her wrists sliding her from the rubble.

A deep breath of air filled Amli's lungs as everything fell back into place.

"Thank you Gandalf." She murmured as the wizard sent her a wink in return.

The gaiety of the moment had been interrupted by Kili's frantic call for Gandalf. The dwarves who escaped gazed at Kili then followed his to the mass of goblins quickly descending down the rocks.

"There's too many…" Dwalin murmured in the midst of pulling Nori from the fray.

"There is only one thing that will save you now, daylight. Run!" Gandalf's voice ordered as they all started running again.

Amli trailed behind the line of dwarves trying to push through the throbbing pain in her head and dizziness. One foot faltered slightly as she was intent on trying to run through the sharp rocks and Amli prepped for the pain that would be meeting her tired body.

Yet it never came. In fact, she was actually swept off her feet. Turning her head slight, Amli was shocked to find that she was in Fili's arms.

"I've got you, nothing will befall you." He promised gazing at her before continuing through the passages to freedom and Amli knew he meant it.

* * *

A/N: So what do we think of the chapter? : )


	14. Chapter 14

Fili kept his promise to Amli. He had maneuvered around the tightest of corners with ease never even stumbling or losing his grip on her. In all honesty, Fili's grip probably tightened out of instinct. He couldn't believe that she was okay and in one piece.

The dwarves followed Gandalf down the side of the mountain diligently grateful for the sunlight and fresh air which was saying a lot considering that they were dwarves.

Glancing down at the girl nestled in his arms; Fili knew that the two would need to talk. A lot of things had been said that were not necessarily meant and problems should be resolved.

Gently, he placed her upon a rock a little ways off from the group before searching for any injuries on her body.

"Are you okay?" He questioned voice so uncertain and small.

"Yes, I am fine." Amli murmured feeling the awkwardness seep in to their interaction.

"Well, that wound on the side of your head says otherwise." Fili muttered tearing off roughly a bit of his tunic to clean the wound.

Silence befell the two as Fili tried to gently, though a little on edge, to stop the bleeding. Amli's mind for a little time wandered back to nostalgia as she was reminded of the first time the two had met. He had been diligently tending to her wounds then to.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of how much time had passed since then and how different things had been. She had started this journey off a strong she-dwarf with her wolf at her side and now she wasn't sure where she stood. It just felt like there was a void in her heart.

Amli had been so involved in her thoughts that she barely noticed Fili's ministrations ceasing. When she had, Amli just gazed silently over at him seeing him equally trapped in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." The two said simultaneously moments later causing laughter to escape them.

"Ladies first." Fili said as Amli nodded, though it did irk her that he did not go first. Who in the world came up with ladies first?

"I just made a mountain out of a mole hill." She began with a sigh gazing at her blood stained hands. "You were trying to make the transition easier for me and I bit your head off."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I said things that should not have been said." Fili interrupted taking her hands in his.

Her green eyes gazed at their union then back at him taking his breath away. It might have been the fact that a few hours ago she was thought to be dead, but everything about Amli was gorgeous and illuminating.

Regret crept into his heart as he recalled the cruel words he muttered hours ago. "_At least I have a lineage to throw around…"_

A grin made its way to Amli's face as she gently cupped his cheek forcing him to look back into her eyes.

"While I agree that what you said was excessive and Aulë help you if you're stupid enough to say it again, I choose to not be angry any longer." Amli said trying desperately to not giggle at the shock than touch of anger on his face.

He looked like a dwarrow who didn't get his way. The indignant "what?!" that escaped his lips moments later sealed the impression.

"It takes much more energy to hold a grudge than to let it go. Besides I've been on death's door enough times today to know that if I can't forgive you now when can I?" She said taking a moment to let what she said seeping into both of them.

Granted Amli had been in dangerous situations before but so far two times this evening she had come close to losing everything. The dwarf that had her heart from the start of the journey was the one that she'd regret the most.

"Wiser words have never been spoken." Fili's rich voice said stirring her from her thoughts. Two hands cupped her cheeks as she gazed up at him shyly.

Fili smiled down at her warmly as his thumb tenderly stroked her cheek. He could not help but pull her into a kiss after watching as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. It had been too long since he felt the perfection that was her lips.

Amli could not help but smile against his lips as Kili's voice could be heard "awing" a little ways away. The grumble that escaped Fili's lips made her giggle as the two pulled apart.

"Your brother has perhaps the most incredible timing." She whispered playfully gazing at his lips then into his blue eyes.

"You're telling me. If that entertained you, I have stories upon stories." He began resting his forehead upon hers before turning back around

"What can we help you with brother?" Fili questioned annoyance enunciating every word. A chuckle, though, found its way to his lips as Amli tugged him gently back to the rock.

The shit-eating grin on Kili's face only grew as he watched Fili slip an arm around Amli's waist and pull her to him.

"Well I am following through on my end of the deal, brother. Thorin wanted to see how Amli was faring and Gandalf wants to do a head count. "Kili replied smugly.

"Thorin?" Amli questioned not believing that Thorin actually gave a damn about how she was. Granted the other dwarves were acting a little strange, but this would have been absolute insanity.

"Or it could have been Dwalin." Kili began facing scrunching up rather adorably trying to recall just exactly who it was.

"Someone growled at me so its one or the other." The innocent yet mischievous grin upon his face caused Amli to giggle softly.

"That just about describes them. We best go over before they come to retrieve me." Amli said pecking Fili's cheek as she pushed off from the rock beginning the trek back to the others.

Fili slowly followed behind Amli watching as she hugged a rather emotional Ori. She was a tough she-dwarf, there was no question about it, but there was something rather beautiful about witnessing her guard coming down.

A grin appeared on her face as Ori once pacified, pulled her into a tight hug. The giggle that escaped her as a result caused a grin to break out on Fili's face.

"It's nice to see you smiling." Kili called amusement pouring out of every pore watching as Fili's face flushed.

"It's nice to actually smile." Fili began once the embarrassment wore off. He snuck one more gaze at Amli who coincidentally was doing the same. Rather than shying away, Amli shot him a wink before returning to her conversation.

"I know that I thought I had lost her just a few hours ago but it felt like forever." Fili continued turning back to his brother.

"So do I see a courting braid in that brilliant hair of hers any time soon?" Kili questioned with a bit of hope. He wanted nothing more for his brother to find happiness. Fili, the always diligent one who following every rule, deserved it.

"I'd want to but Thorin…" He began voice faltering surprised to find Kili glaring at him rather ferociously.

"Listen Fili, you deserve a life full of happiness. Amli is everything that you would want in a she-dwarf and you know it. Do not let Thorin ruin your chance." Kili growled startling Fili immensely. He didn't know his brother's voice could go that low or that he was so vested in this relationship.

"Besides if he really cares about us, it won't matter." Kili added features softening somewhat as his carefree grin replaced the scowl that marred his face earlier.

With a firm pat to his back, Fili watched as Kili walked off to join Amli a little ways a way.

It appeared that everyone around him had been acquiring more new found knowledge and wisdom. Amli was not going to let him slip through her fingers after her brush with death. Kili no longer was this little dwarrow he had to protect. He was grown up and could take care of himself just fine.

Apparently Kili could even take care of him, by knocking some much needed sense in.

If Amli fought death for whatever was blossoming between the two of them, he should at least be willing to take on Thorin (if the need arose mind you). He would not take on Thorin on a whim.

At the thought of Amli, his lips twitched ever so slightly. This crossbreed was going to be his ultimate undoing with her wit, body, and charm.

Stealing a quick glance at the brunette currently laughing at something his brother said, Fili determined that it would not be a bad way to go.

Quickening his pace ever so slightly, Fili appeared at Amli's other side drawing a grin and playful wink out of her before her gaze drifted to the wizard currently counting them off.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf's voice questioned a few moments latter, setting the company into a commotion as they glanced about for their burglar.

Fili's brows furrowed trying to recall when he had last seen Bilbo through the whole fighting goblins.

An exasperated sigh escaped his pursed lips a moment later as Thorin began speaking ill of the hobbit yet again.

Bilbo, from the beginning wanted nothing more than to find a place to belong within the company and Thorin at every turn tried to stop it from happening.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin growled glancing around at the company with an air of arrogance in his eyes.

"No, no he isn't." A familiar voice called out gaining everyone's attention.

Fili's blue eyes widened in shock as Bilbo appeared before them all in one piece. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the hobbit was not so easily deterred.

"Bilbo, we thought we'd given you up." Kili muttered pleasantly shocked.

"How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" Fili questioned gazing curiously at Bilbo as did everyone else.

"How in deed?" Dwalin's raspy voice mumbled.

"What does it matter? He's back." Gandalf replied hoping to divert the attention of the crowd noticing the fiddling of Bilbo's hands in his vest pocket.

"It matters. I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin questioned curiosity marking his face as he gazed over at the burglar.

"I know you doubt me. I know you always have…" Bilbo began gazing determinedly back at Thorin much to Amli's surprise and pleasure.

The hobbit was going to be just fine as long as he kept listening and following his heart.

"And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books…my armchair… my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back. Cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can."

As Bilbo finished the rather inspiring speech, an eerie silence befell the dwarves.

Though they usually seemed utterly incapable of voicing or displaying emotions, every single dwarf in the company wore their emotions on their face.

Erebor even for the younger members held the promise of a home. Somewhere where great memories were kept and the dream of a glorious future waited.

It seemed risky in Amli's opinion to hold a place in such high regards for there would be only one direction for it to fall when the time came.

But what did she know? She was nothing more than a vagabond, never settling down anywhere to make a family.

Pushing aside her biases and partial self-loathing, Amli gazed at the two dwarves closest to her who had the most to gain and conversely the most to lose from the journey.

Kili seemed not fazed by the idea of retaking Erebor. In fact, he looked completely inspired by Bilbo's speech.

Fili, on the other hand, appeared rather nervous at the notion. Of course, he looked ready to take on the journey like the courageous dwarf he was. However, Amli could see the gear in those blue orbs. Fili would be next in line if anything happened to Thorin which added more stress.

Wordlessly, Amli slipped her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze while keeping watch on the rest of the company. She could not help but smile softly at the firm squeeze that was returned later.

That grin doubled as she saw Dori catch a glimpse of their union, who promptly whispered to Bofur and glanced back at them.

Well, that was going to spread around the company like wildfire which would win a certain heir to the line of Durin a bet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she snuck a peek at Kili who was grinning victoriously. Upon catching her gaze, the cheeky dwarf grinned and mouthed a "thank you."

Just as she was going to reply, a stomach churning howl filled the air. The grasp on Fili's hand tightened instinctually as she gazed back at the blonde dwarf who seemed equally exhausted and a tad fearful.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin's suave voice muttered gaining her attention and annoyance to a point for she did not want anyone to finish the saying.

"…and into the fire. Run. Run." Gandalf ordered directing the dwarves to rush off down the mountainside.

Amli was rather sick of the whole concept of running. Granted she had been feeling incredible with Fili a while ago but that didn't necessarily mean that she had recuperated.

The tug upon her hand drew her from her thoughts and back to reality as she narrowly slipped between two trees right behind a mop of blonde hair. Amli's grip tightened as a fit of dizziness overtook her.

What she wouldn't give to just have a good nights rest and a little medical attention!

The three slid between and through the trees following the rest of the company in the hope of finding safety. Though that all ceased when the realization that they were perched upon a cliff side hit.

"Up into the trees, all of you. Come on climb. Bilbo climb." Gandalf ordered as Amli could not help but curse under her breath. This was the last bloody thing they needed.

"Waiting for an invitation?" Kili's voice called now stirring her from her fatigue and bitterness as she gazed about wanting to glare at the dwarf.

Sure enough, Kili was no longer beside her neither was Fili for that matter. Gazing around rather frantically as the howling neared, she found Kili smirking down at her swinging his outstretched hand to her.

Rolling her eyes, Amli grabbed at it and was promptly swung up to a nearby branch. She could not help but wince as she landed rather roughly.

Once securely settled, Amli's eyes searched for Fili amongst the darkness. A surge of panic rushed through her body as she could not locate him nearby.

"Where is he?" Kili whispered tone a little accusatory as he gazed at her looking just as concerned and frantic as she.

"How in the hell would I know? A moment ago, you both were right by my side." Amli growled softly eyes flickering around the base of their tree. She tried to keep her attitude in check for she knew the two were just worried for Fili.

Much to her relief, a blonde head of hair appeared beneath them and Kili promptly swung him up to the branch.

Her green eyes washed over him assessing for any damage as he always did for her and luckily did not find any. The two exchanged small smiles as he helped bring her to her feet on the branch.

A charge from the pendant nearly brought Amli to her knees hadn't it not been for Amli as it politely reminded her of its presence and that her health was not getting any better.

Fili had kept her from falling to her doom with an arm securely wrapped around her waist.

"You okay?" He questioned gaze flickering between the wargs who were closing in and her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm just a little exhausted. Would you mind giving me a push? I'd hate to meet those beasts up close." Amli replied trying to get his mind focused on what was happening around them and not her condition

While it was sweet that he cared, she could see the cogs working in his mind. This severe fatigue could not have just stemmed from the concussion though it certainly was a part of it.

Fili eyed her though not quite convinced but pushed her to the next branch none the less.

Once the three were high enough up, Amli had the opportunity to see where and how everyone was. Much to her relief, everyone looked primarily in tact and Bilbo even managed to get up into a tree and away from the snarling beasts that were currently trying to bite their legs.

Faintly Amli could hear Thorin's voice utter in disbelief the one word that would make this even worse, "Azog!"

Turning back around, her blood froze finding none other than the fearsome pale figure seated upon his equally frightening warg.

What she heard about the orc paled, ironically, in comparison to having him before her. Horrendous scars marred his pale skin tone and muscular frame as the bluest of eyes shown maliciously in the moonlight as he taunted Thorin in a foreign tongue.

A new found sense of respect for the king washed over her as they all watched the interaction with bated breath.

She knew that it took a lot of discipline to not charge at the beast responsible for the pain and anger in his life. Amli knew if she ever found out who killed her family; her restraint would be gone with the wind.

The calm before the proverbial storm dissipated in the air as what Amli guessed was an order escaped Azog's mouth for the wargs no more than a second later charged.

The tall pines that currently housed them shook violently as the beasts clawed desperate to reach them. Instinctually, Amli's hand grasped at the branch above her tighter as a warg neared their perch but luckily was unsuccessful.

Her green eyes widened in surprise hearing the cries of her startled company. Luckily Kili and Fili remained beside her, unharmed and untouched. There had to be someway for them to escape this horror.

Speaking of horror, it appeared that the large beasts had quite the knack for destruction for the tree that only shook moments ago was now uprooting.

A warm arm around her waist gained Amli's attention as she finally drew her eyes away from the snarling teeth below her and to Fili who held her close.

"Jump." He rasped as she nodded and let him guide her onto another tree as theirs toppled over. They continued on with that routine till all the dwarves were proverbial sitting ducks in one final tree.

Amli crouching beside Fili and Bilbo gazed back out at Azog feeling a little bit more comfortable considering they were at least all reunited. The comfort did not last long as a grin painted his vile mouth.

All the dwarves' attentions however were drawn to a ball of fire that monopolized seemingly out of no where while inflicting pain upon the enemy.

Amli's brow furrowed as she followed the direction of the fireball and found Gandalf expertly igniting nearby pinecones. Even in the worst of times, the brilliant wizard always searched for the out.

"Fili." Gandalf called dropping a lit pine cone into the blonde's hands. Fili quickly lit Bilbo and Amli's pinecones. With one arm securely latched on the tree, Amli threw hers right into the shoulder of a warg who howled in pain.

The dwarfs' cheers filled the sky as the beasts were forced behind the wall of flame.

The victory however did not last, for their tree whose roots weakened by the flame separated from the dirt falling. They were now perched precariously on the cliff side close to death for the umpteenth time this evening.

The force had knocked Amli off her feet and caused her to use whatever upper body strength left to hold tight to a branch. From what she could see Bilbo was before her in a similar predicament and Fili was oddly enough sitting upon the same branch beside her.

Just as she was going to ask how he was, her eyes flashed to a speeding blurry figure who brushed past her. Blinking away the tears brought on by the smoke in the air, Amli could not help a gasp watching Thorin charge through the flame.

It appeared that she had spoken a little too soon about the whole discipline portion of her new found respect.

Amli's string of bad luck seemed to be continuing another wave of dizziness clouded her vision. This truly was the last thing she need and she meant it.

Her body grew heavy, wearing on her hold as she tried desperately to blink the blurriness away. A chorus of pained cries and a grasp upon her tunic forced her eyes to focus through the whirling scenery of utter darkness & flame on a familiar mustached face.

"Are you okay? Amli, can you see me?" Fili questioned trying to check the wound upon her head.

"I can see you but I'm in no means well." She murmured the exhaustion palpable in her tone.

From what Amli could tell, it appeared that Fili seemed rather conflicted about something considering his brows were rather furrowed. She was going to question it but a pained cry that rang out into the night explained it much more than any words could have.

"Go to him…" Amli began pulling herself up a little more on the branch to try and gain a little more strength.

"No, I'm staying with you." Fili began trying to sound all certain and resolved though Amli could hear through that.

"He needs you, Fili. Go to Thorin, go to your family. I'll be fine." She finished trying to send him a reassuring smile though she was certain it was probably just a look at this point.

The dwarf merely nodded and got to his feet intent on getting to his uncle. Amli watched him maneuver around her easily and head off down the trunk. Part of her wished that she'd have a little more importance in his life but family was important she could not fault him.

Her blonde dwarf seemed to have read her mind for he appeared before her placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Whatever you do don't let go." He whispered cupping her cheek gently before running off behind Kili to go into battle to hopefully save Thorin.

"Wasn't planning on it." She called back playfully relieved to find that it brought a quick grin to his face.

Amli could tell that she getting rather involved when it came to Fili for this was the first time that she was willing to stay put and play the part of the frightened female. The scarier part was that it wasn't just a part; she was genuinely worried for his safety.

Moments passed by as Amli held tight slowly feeling unconsciousness trying to seep into in her bones. Short cold gusts of air kept her awake as they occurred rather intermittently until they sped up. Gazing above her, she found the source of the wind.

A giant eagle remained in air with graceful movements of its wings as its claws inched down to her. Though Amli wanted to scream, the beast plucked her from the branch and cradled her in its talons.

The unconsciousness from before returned with a vengeance and Amli did not fight it. She was warm, and secure for the moment so why not?

The last thing she heard was the Azog's pitiful growl before falling into comforting darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, I know that it has literally been forever since I've last updated anything and I am SO sorry for that. Last semester of school kicked my butt, got a new puppy and my mom had surgery. Not to mention, I had a bit of writer's block and I wanted to try to make this as good as I could.*Might have some spelling issues* I hope I did it justice. I'm pretty certain that I will have more frequent updates and (if you read Moving On, that should have on soon enough!) I hoped you guys liked the chapter and as always I would love some reviews. **

**For now, toodles!**

**~Vintage**

**P.S I was brainstorming and had a fun idea regarding later chapters in Survivor. How would you guys feel if I made a little contest of sorts? I'm not quite sure of logistics yet but I'm up for hearing any of your ideas. **


	15. Chapter 15

Amli could not remember much nestled in the talons of the large bird as it flew off in to the night. It was really a culmination of moments of unconsciousness mixed with bits of clarity.

Warmth was a reoccurring sensation that ran through Amli's entire body. She expected her body to be cold considering her blood loss yet it wasn't the case. Yet there was this internal feeling with a sort soothing warmth that sunlight provided to a chilled body.

The feeling of soaring also was one that Amli would never forget in her entire life. It was certainly much better than falling off a cliff which was her earlier endeavor. There was this sense of control mixed with being so utterly free that she almost wished she was an eagle.

During that utter tranquility, she could have sworn she heard someone calling to her and perhaps Thorin. Though in all honesty the individual whose voice that belonged to sounded as if they had marbles in their mouth.

She felt the eagle descend slightly and willed her eyes to open. Ultimately that proved to be of no use for the world seemed to be spinning bellow them. It was beautiful from what she could tell with all the vibrant yellows, and greens. From what she could tell, there even was a waterfall. Yet all of that just mixed together in a bout of dizziness.

Amli must have hit her head much harder than she originally thought.

The eagle continued its descent redirecting her attention for a moment as it followed what appeared to be the others. Appearing to be the final eagle in the group, it placed her gently upon the rock before soaring off.

Opening her eyes, Amli took a few deep breaths willing the dizziness away. The dizziness slowly subsided which was a relief but was quickly replaced with a rather intense pain in her head.

After a few moments, she attempted to sit up right figuring that that might alleviate the pain. The soft curse that escaped her lips proved otherwise.

"Aye lass lay back down would you?! You're just going to make it worse." Oin's gruff voice called eliciting another curse to escape her lips.

Green eyes glared over at the healer who made his way to her while the other dwarves turned back around almost surprised at her presence.

"Its easier said than done; one way I'm dizzy and the other my head feels like its going to fall off." Amli growled as Oin kneeled beside her and the others circled.

"One for dramatics I see." Nori muttered with a raised brow and an amused smirk as Amli's eyes narrowed.

"You're only getting a taste of dramatics. There would be hell to pay if I could stand." She replied trying to be tough but could not help but wince as Oin shuffled some of her hair, which coincidentally was near her gaping wound.

"Good to know some things never change." Kili replied with a playful smirk as the company chuckled including Amli if one listened carefully enough.

"How is she, Oin?" Gandalf questioned once the laughter had subsided, eager to learn of his friend's condition.

Back in Goblin Town, he was concerned over how beaten up she looked. He wasn't sure his magic would help but he'd be willing to try. Amli had come to his rescue more times than an old wizard would like to admit to, so whatever she needed he would offer.

"Well, this wound is deep and needs to be properly irrigated." Oin began gazing between the wizard and their leader who finally managed to tear him self away from the beauty that was Erebor.

"I am fairy certain that Amli sustained a concussion which will require intensive monitoring for at least a night." He added not necessarily sure how the later would take the news.

"Though I am certain we all are tired and cannot wait for a moments rest, it would be best if we descended from this rock while daylight is still on our side. "Thorin said as the dwarves around them nodded.

Any discussion was ceased hearing the flapping of wings. Turning sixteen pairs of eyes found one of the eagles gently placing a few of their belongings and small carcasses upon the rock.

"How in the world?" Bilbo muttered softly as Gandalf could not help but chuckle.

"You see the eagles are not very fond of the goblins and as such probably while in search of food found a few scattered about. Since no large amount of food was found, they figured on returning your belongings as extra." Gandalf replied as dwarves went to retrieve them.

Amli gazed over at the side of the rock not necessarily knowing just how she was going to make it down without falling again off a cliff.

"Gandalf." She whispered gazing over at the wizard who was watching the dwarves go through the packages.

"Yes, my dear girl." He began grinning down at her. Gandalf always looked so relaxed that it was difficult not to be as well. Her head though impeded that from happening.

"Just how are we supposed to get down from this rock?" She questioned; her voice not hiding her apprehension well. Said apprehension only worsened as the old wizard's brows furrowed.

"Well there are a set of stairs to descend." Gandalf began as Amli's hope spiked at the simplicity of it. "To access it, we need to lower ourselves to the mouth."

Reality sunk back in and she was bitter about it. She was going to have to make her way down the stairs with a possible concussion?! That sounded damn near impossible.

With a sigh, Amli tried to slowly get to her feet. That feat turned out to be rather futile for Oin, upon seeing the attempt shoved her rather ungracefully back down on her arse.

"Stay put. You are in no condition, in case you didn't hear, to walk around." Oin ordered eliciting a small smile from Amli unbeknownst to him. Did he not hear the irony in what he just said?

"But I do not intend on burdening anyone with the task of carrying me down the side of the rock." She began gazing up at the healer trying to get him to understand reason.

"The wounded are never considered to be burdens." A deep baritone voice interjected surprising Amli to know end for she knew just who exactly it belonged to. Green eyes sure enough found blue as Thorin walked over with an almost calm expression on his face.

Oin excused himself momentarily coming up with a lame excuse that he had to speak Gloin. Amli could not help but roll her eyes as Thorin stood across from her with a pensive look upon his face

"I know the last time we talked I gave you the impression that you were nothing more than a burden and had no skill to survive on your own." Thorin began as Amli was quick to interject not wanting to relive the moment again.

"Yes, you seem to have quite the capability of bringing people down to size. No pun intended."

Thorin seemed a little shocked and impressed at her quick reply.

"That is true, and certainly one thing that I need to work on. Amli, you are the exact opposite of what I said you were. You just need to learn that it is okay to trust people and not always b e on top of your game." He continued nearly smirking at the quirked brow that marked the crossbreed's face.

She reminded him of Fili when he was a dwarrow and he'd learn a new skill. He was so leery of every experience and gave him that uncertain glare before going along with it.

A small smile painted her lips moments later as she gazed away than back at him.

"I guess I will be taking that as a very poor attempt at an apology which I accept." She began watching the smirk on his face being replaced with shock.

The smirk returned no more than a moment later as he called for Dwalin. Amli's eyes widened as the burly dwarf walked over to the two with Oin right behind him. She was not quite sure how the two were in the large scheme of things.

"Dwalin, I'm going to need you to help Amli down the side." Thorin said as the burly dwarf nodded and Amli looked a little faint.

Walking off he was surprised to hear Amli call his name. Turning back around, an inquisitive look painted his face as the brunette gazed bravely at him. It was quite surprising considering what he just ordered earlier on.

"For the record, I'm glad you didn't die." She murmured before following Dwalin who was preparing the two for the descent.

Perhaps this crossbreed would grow on him after all.

Not much talking had transpired between the two as Dwalin prepared a sling upon her back. From what she could understand, the plan was to basically descend down the staircase with a dwarf at each step. Everyone would aid one another down then till they reached the end.

The two were placed mid way in the line so he'd be able to grab her as well as have another dwarf to do the same.

Glancing ahead at the line of dwarves, Amli's eyes found Fili joking with Kili a little ways away. There was something in the way that the sunlight hit his face that nearly took her breath away. He looked so utterly handsome laughing in his natural element.

The warmth pooling in her stomach brought butterflies to it as well. Could it be love?

"Whatever you do lass, don't hurt the boy." Dwalin's gruff voice said gaining her attention. She couldn't help the surprised look that painted her features as she gazed over at the bald dwarf.

"He's been through a lot and has come out of it strong dwarf. No one would want to see him dying of a broken heart. " He continued as they edged foreword.

Warmth of another kind pooled in her heart at the obvious affection that Dwalin had for Fili. He was very lucky to have so many great dwarves obviously protecting and caring for him.

"I don't plan on breaking his heart. Believe it or not he's one of the better things that happened to me for quite some time." Amli replied gazing at Dwalin in his eyes so he would hopefully comprehend just how serious she was.

A moment or so passed before the old dwarf nodded and muttered something along the lines of "good."

Amli could not help the question that escaped her lips at Dwalin's warning. "Dwalin, how did you know?"

She was not certain of the response she was going to get from the burly dwarf but it was safe to say the gruff laughter that escaped him moments later was unexpected.

"Ay lassie, we've known since the hobbit's house. Just because Thorin's blind doesn't mean the rest of us are."

No words escaped Amli's lips at the blunt statement but a blush crept up her cheeks at the fact. She had been **_that_** transparent while all the while she thought she was the mysterious crossbreed.

"Come on your next lass." Dwalin began stepping aside in the line to aide her down.

Avoiding his gaze at all possible, Amli got into position to lower herself down to the first stair. Gazing up at Dwalin to be lowered down, she could not help but glare at the amused grin that met her.

"Shove it." She growled not believing that the dwarf had the audacity to chuckle in her face.

He quieted down at the appearance of Thorin beside him who she assumed was trying to determine what the hold up was but she could see the amusement ever present in his face.

Rolling her eyes, Amli focused on the first task at hand which was getting down the mountain. Smacking Dwalin was going to be the second and one she was going to really enjoy.

Descending down the side of what she later found out was Carrock was easier than she expected. Granted the company had been helping her down making it a little easier on her but it still was difficult.

Once both feet were planted firmly on the ground, Oin whisked her away from the group to go tend to her gaping wound which she very much appreciated though it hurt terribly.

Small whimpers escaped her lips through the balled up leather coat currently wedged in her mouth as Oin plucked Mahal knows what from her wound.

Much to her relief, most of the dwarves after preparing camp departed to make use of the stream Gandalf had located near by. There would be no one other than the healer to witness her moments of weakness.

It was foolish really to be embarrassed about such a thing for these dwarves around her were starting to turn into by far the closest thing she'd ever had to family. Each one in their little unique way brought something to her life that wasn't there before which honestly frightened her.

The idea that she actually cared for others outside of herself and Trouble meant that there was a larger chance that people could get hurt. Ultimately leading to her being hurt.

Any thoughts of wondering if caring was worth it were cleared from her mind as a warm fluid washed over her wounding causing a stifled scream to escape her lips.

"Sorry, I should have warned ya Amli. I had to sterilize yer wound." Oin muttered as Amli glared up at the healer.

"Is everything alright?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Gazing over her shoulder for just a moment, sure enough there was Fili coming to her rescue.

"Yes except I think Oin's cure for my wound might just be removing my head entirely." Amli replied with a soft grunt as the not quite hard of hearing dwarf smacked her "accidentally" on her head.

Fili's laughter was music to her ears as the blonde lion sat beside her sans an important piece of clothing, his shirt. His chest was incredible. There were strong and defined muscles on display with covering of golden hair.

She felt such an overwhelming need to just cover that with kisses that she could barely look at him.

"Oh come now, he was just thinking into the future. No head means no more pesky concussions." Fili replied gazing at her from the corner of his eyes with a cheeky grin upon his face.

Amli could not help but mimic the grin as she shoved him playfully. "Oh you are just so funny, that I forgot to laugh." She replied loving to hear the chuckle escape his lips. As per usual their conversation was interrupted by Oin telling her that he was now going to sew up the wound.

At the news, Amli's eyes widened and instinctually grabbed Fili's arm.

Gazing over at him, Amli could tell that initially Fili intended to make a joke but the playfulness in his eyes had been replaced with genuine concern. He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together.

With his free hand, Fili handed her the crumpled sleeve of the leather jacket which she placed in between her lips and nodded to Oin to continue.

"Let's try to take your mind off of this…"Fili began giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Ah, we'll swap stories. Since I've heard a little bit about your childhood, I figure it would only be fair to tell you of mine."

A whimper escaped her lips at feeling of the needle puncturing through skin. Amli offered him a small nod she gazed over at him desperate to try to distract herself from the pain that was blazing with each painful pinprick.

"The day Kili was born; I remember my father took me into the caves of Erebor to try and take my mind off my mother. I had never heard a woman scream so much and did not want to leave her side. It took a lot but I ultimately let him carry me away." Fili began voice softening unconsciously at recalling the memory.

"He placed me before a rock wall and handed me a pick axe. He told me that the two of us might as well work out the nerves. Of course, I protested but started to chisel anyway. A moment passed until a clink resonated through the empty mine. Reaching foreword, I cleared away some of the dirt and found a gem."

The smile that had found a way to Amli's lips while listening to the story disappeared momentarily at the mention of a gem. The Sunstone pendant! It had been a while since she felt its presence.

With her free hand, Amli subtly grasped at her tunic desperate to find the gem that had caused her incredible grief and luck. Much to her relief, the pendant was nestled in her bosom as it always had been.

The alarming thing was that it had seemingly not affected her through out the entire day. Not even so much as a shock. Was the necklace dying out on her? What in the world did that mean for her?

She did not dawdle too long in her worries for Fili had still been telling his story. He had been willing to open his heart to her so the least she could was listen. Luckily Fili had not gotten too far.

"He told me, "The most beautiful of gems are always hidden. They require toil and work to be uncovered but are worth it in the end. Treasure it son and it will never harm you."" Fili murmured in an ever so soft voice that left Amli feeling calm as she felt the thread bring her flesh closer together.

"We ascended back up the mountain to check in on my mother and found a newborn Kili in her arms. He was quiet, pink, wiggly and my brother. I placed the gem upon him and my father placed me in bed beside our mother." He finished grinning down at the floor before gazing over at her.

The warmth bubbling over in his expression warmed Amli's heart, almost literally. It appeared that the Sunstone was still working perfectly for she felt encapsulated by the love that he had for his family.

"You're all patched up lass." Oin murmured interrupting the two's conversation just as Amli was fit to reply.

Gazing over at the healer, Amli smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Oin. I appreciate having a skilled craftsman such as your self tending to my health." She said grin widening as a faint blush painted his cheeks.

"Right as rain now Amli?" Gandalf's voice carried among the last bit of silence in the air. No more had he finished his question, the uproarious sounds of dwarves followed.

"Well I am sewed up if that's what you mean. I could stand a nice bath and rest to be right my dear fellow." Amli replied with grin as the wizard stood a little ways behind Oin looking cleaner and peppier.

"Then it appears that I am the barer of good news." Gandalf began with his own smile. "As you may or may not have been able to tell, the other members of our company have finished bathing so the river is free for use."

Amli was rather excited at the prospect of a shower so she quickly got to her feet and gathered a few belongings before scampering off in the direction of the river.

Her mind and the Sunstone stopped her dead in her tracks as she remembered an important task. Turning on her heels, Amli walked over to where Fili was talking animatedly with Kili.

Upon seeing her close in, the conversation ceased and both brothers greeted her with a grin.

"I hate to interrupt but can I borrow Fili for a moment?" Amli questioned as Kili nodded and walked off.

"I didn't have a chance to say this earlier but your father sounded like a wonderful man." Amli began blushing ever so faintly realizing just how awkward that sounded.

"How did you know?" Fili questioned voice faltering off feeling rather foolish for asking such a question. She of course had dealt with the loss of a father just as he had.

"From the sincerity and utter happiness in your tone…" Amli began with a warm grin as she knew just what that sounded like.

"…And there was that little smile as you gazed down at the floor that gave it away. Even though you're talking about it, that almost unnoticeable grin to the floor keeps it private. There is always that little detail, whether it's the way the person smiled or smelled that has a special place in one's heart which no one will ever experience."

Fili was absolutely astounded hearing Amli go on practically plucking the words straight from his thoughts. She described it perfectly.

"What was his name?" Amli's soft yet somewhat raspy voice questioned drawing him pleasantly from his surprise.

"Vili." Fili replied gazing at the crossbreed who smiled softly.

"Well, I do believe that I have him and your mother to thank for the kind hearted dwarf always coming to my rescue. Thanks for being you Fili." She murmured softly gazing about before placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Before Fili had a moment to even think, Amli was off headed in the direction of the river.

Watching her walk away brought memories back from the Barrow-downs and all the wonderful moments the two had shared. A warm feeling developed in his heart that spread through his entire body.

Amli was one of a kind. She was strong, gentle, wise, childish, smart; stubborn…the list could go on for days if he thought hard enough. All of these things made up the guarded crossbreed and he was hers.

Granted he had not put any courting braids on her hair in fear that Thorin would object and that perhaps she did not feel the same. But it seemed that she was just as interested in their relationship as he.

Since thinking of his father, Fili's nerves about Thorin were somewhat quelled. Vili had been nothing more than a miner when he took interest in Dis. What could he possibly say about an exiled princess from the Red Mountains?

Well that was a foolish question; for he knew that there was a lot that uncle could say in response. At least Thorin's objections would be silenced in regards to stature and up-keeping of tradition.

Thorin was banished from his thoughts as the realization that Amli would be naked just a little ways away. While he was certainly entertaining the image, Fili's initial reaction was gazing around the company ensuring no one would try to sneak a peek.

Mahal he was more concerned about protecting Amli's decency than taking a look for himself!

This had to be love or at least the beginnings of it.

* * *

**Hey! So I hope that everyone enjoyed the fluff that was this chapter. Am I sorry for it? Never! Sometimes you need a little fluff to brighten your day and I hope that's what it did. (Besides it sets up some really important things for later on in the story!) **

**I would love to hear peoples' thoughts on the chapter. :)** **It's a little un-beta'ed which is something I plan on ultimately going back and fixing at some point in the near future.I'm touched by all the favorites and follows but let me hear your voices. The more reviews I get the more chapters you get! : )  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Amli had nearly forgotten just how wonderful it was to be clean.

Floating in the water after scrubbing her skin clean with some _borrowed_ soap was just what the healer ordered. Her headache practically disappeared though a touch of fatigue remained. She could only account that to the possible concussion.

After thoroughly waterlogged, Amli slipped out of the water donning a fresh tunic and a cheerier attitude.

As she lay out beside her belongings, her mind wandered gazing up at the brilliant blue sky to the other blue eyed thing or person in this case that had her heart.

Fili; a grin found a way to her lips at just the mere name.

The warm feelings in her heart, the tingle that shot through her body whenever he looked at her; all of it was new and she rather liked it.

She started the journey off as a guarded misfit with only Trouble for company but now there were thirteen others who cared. Hell even Dwalin was starting to actually like her.

Family, that's what this was turning in to for her. Though frightening, Amli decided she'd give herself whole heartily to it. It was the least she could do for the dwarves who had welcomed her into their hearts, _eventually_.

A chorus of soft whimpering caught Amli's attention as she slowly sat up trying to determine the location of the noise.

Grabbing her dagger, she rose to her feet and followed it. Considering it was whimpering, Amli was not exactly thinking that she'd have to kill anything but it was for good measure.

A soft gasp like sound escaped her lips as she uncovered just what exactly was making the racket. It was a litter of beautiful grey wolf pups. From the looks of their size, they were five weeks old.

Trouble came to mind watching what she assumed to be the runt of the litter totter around. She could only pray that her wolf was safe. He plagued her thoughts recently for she hadn't seen or felt his presence in a while.

A familiar voice calling her name drew her attention as she turned away from the pups. Amli smiled finding Fili walking out from the forest with two bowls. She waved the blonde dwarf over hoping he would walk over slowly.

"I figured you'd want…"Fili began voice faltering as Amli placed a finger to his lips and pointed a little ways before her.

His brows furrowed in confusion before following her gaze.

Wolf pups. Mahal forbid anyone ever heard this coming out of his mouth but they were rather cute. Though they were rather intimidating beings, Fili could understand the appeal of a pup and just why Amli raised one.

The two watched the pups for a little while longer before Amli ushered them back knowing that eventually their mother would return. That would be an arrival that they would not want to participate in for it was more than likely close to feeding time.

Amli sat back down amongst her belongings with Fili at her side trying to determine just what exactly had dried.

Green eyes widened in surprise as she gazed down at her bare legs then back at Fili who looked as innocent as a cat in the hen house slurping at some of the soup from his bowl.

"Hungry?" Fili questioned with a playful glint in his eye as well as something more handing her the stew.

She wanted to be furious over the fact that he allowed her to prance around in just her tunic again but she couldn't. There was something in that cheekiness that just brought a smile to her lips.

"Actually yes I am, you cheeky bastard." Amli replied snatching the bowl from him with a grin.

"What?!" The indignant tone in his voice was so perfect that Amli could not help but break into a fit of giggles.

"You didn't think to tell me about this." Amli began gazing at her legs then back up at him.

The mischief from earlier seemed to seep into his whole face as his eyes lazily lapped up the expanse of her legs before meeting her green eyes.

She unconsciously bit down on her lip finding a hint of lust sprinkled in those beautiful blue orbs.

"I thought it was natural." He replied, tone rather nonchalant making Amli quirk her brown inquisitively.

"Did you now?"

"Oh yeah, it looks great on you as everything else does. If that's what you took to wearing I would not be apposed." Fili began with a grin so sinfully tempting to Amli.

"Are you flirting with me?" Amli questioned not even minding the blush that crept up her cheeks. Her eyes gazed intently at the blonde's lips watching a smile pull at his lips at the unexpected question.

"I am though it appears to not be working so well." He murmured as Amli shook her head.

"Don't discount yourself just yet." She replied feeling rather bold as she leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss.

Fili's mind went blank the moment Amli's soft lips pressed against his. He had been merely toying with her earlier and did not expect her to jump to his challenge. Though he was not complaining; not in the least.

Supple lips and a warm hand upon his cheek drew his attention back to the moment at hand.

He was rather surprised at just how soft and gentle everything was with Amli. From her personality, Fili expected her to be wild and wolf like but she was timid which made him wonder.

Was he her first? Had she been hurt before?

Fili knew just exactly how both things felt and just how much it took to come back from either. Whatever the case was he'd protect her and make her feel comfortable in her own skin. The timid crossbreed would blossom into her own and could tap into that wolf side.

Unconsciously Fili pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms securely around her waist; getting lost in their touches.

The feel of a delicate pair of hands fisting his tunic brought him back to reality and just exactly what the two were doing. Though Fili wanted nothing more than to take the beautiful crossbreed in his arms and forget everything, there was something that he had to do.

Pulling apart, he could see the confusion and fear of rejection in her eyes as the two took a few deep breaths. Mahal above, she looked incredible! He wished she could see herself through his eyes as cheesy as it sounded. Wild waves, sparklingly green eyes were just a few of the things that stood out about his wolf; his _khahinh _

"I have something to ask you." Fili began gazing at Amli as curiosity replaced the previous emotions for the moment.

The thought train got derailed as she shuffled ever so slightly reminding him of their precarious position and just how much he was affected by her body.

"Do you mind?" He whispered gazing down at his lap then back up at the now blushing brunette who nodded and rushed off to slip on pants.

Once everything was righted, Amli returned to his side and Fili was able to now focus on the question.

"Amli if you consent, I would like to put a courting braid in your hair." Fili said jumbling the later part as he felt the nerves and butterflies in his stomach. He was hoping for a yes but prepared for rejection as well.

Amli could not help but smile softly at the nerves painted ever so clearly upon his face. The poor thing asked it so formally as if he was trying to get a treaty signed. She wanted nothing more but there were a few reservations she had.

Her hand caressed his stubbled cheek and forced him to gaze into her eyes.

"Fili, I would want nothing more than to wear your courting braid in my hair. That being said, I need you to really think about this." Amli began watching as his initial grin disappeared and his mouth opened intent on arguing.

She placed a finger to his lips stopping the speech in its tracks. A small smirk pulled at her lips as he nipped playfully at the digit.

As much as Amli would have loved to continue their play, important things had to be resolved.

"Courting braids mean that eventually I become a part of your family. Are you ready to bring a disgraced crossbreed before your uncle?" Amli questioned voice disappearing as his blue eyes blazed with a touch of anger and a large finger was placed upon her lips.

"Whatever you do, never talk about yourself like that in front of me again." He began voice husky with emotion.

"I'll be honest, I'm not quite sure how to bring it up to Thorin but it is my choice. You are everything that you think you aren't and more. You are beautiful, tough, gentle, wise, foolish, and everything else I could hope for."

The blush from earlier flared again on her cheeks at the kind things he had said.

"I know what a good thing looks like and I don't plan on letting you go. You are my jewel and are well worth the work."

Amli could not believe how wonderful he was. Everything she needed to hear escaped those delicious lips. Sometimes she wondered if Fili was like the princes from the stories that her mother used to tell her.

They always seemed to know just what the fair maiden needed even before she did.

"Then Fili, I would be honored to wear your courting braid…" She began giggling as he attacked with kisses, his mustache tickling her to no end.

"…but I need to talk to Kili first." She added knowing that it sounded like a rather odd request though she had her reasons.

Confusion ran rampant again as Fili pulled her back into his lap; not minding their close proximity seeing as how she agreed to be his.

"Pardon the stupidity but don't you have the wrong brother there?" He question trying to understand just what was going on.

"Yes I know that but I still need to talk to him though." Amli murmured kissing his bearded cheek enjoying the sensation.

"Do you trust me?" Amli questioned seeing the confusion on his face growing worse and worse.

"Of course." Fili replied instantaneously making Amli smile.

"Good answer." Amli murmured reaching up to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

"Oh dear Amli, Fili." Kili's voice carried parting the couple reluctantly.

"Is he trained or something?" Amli whispered resting her forehead against his, gazing into his eyes.

"If he was trained, don't you think I'd be using it for good?" Fili replied with a warm grin. "It's more like a spell, say his name often enough and he materializes out of thin air."

"There are the lovebirds." Kili said with a smile appearing from the foliage.

"And there is just the dwarf I needed to see." Amli murmured getting off of Fili's lap and to her feet helping him up afterwards.

"I don't think that I've heard that ever in my life." He began with a grin that Amli matched. "What's up?"

"Well your brother asked me a very important question and now I've got one for you."

The confusion on his face looked exactly like Fili's earlier portraying the family resemblance perfectly. "Just what do you need to ask?"

"How do you feel about eventually having me for a sister?" Amli murmured ever so soft that Kili strained to hear her.

Fili watched proudly as Amli tapped into that sensitive side of her self that he knew frightened her. He finally understood just what this meant. She was not only taking him for a mate but she was taking on a family.

Kili remained uncharacteristically quiet leaving Amli the nervous one for once. His dark eyes were unyielding and she could not get an idea of just what in the world he was thinking.

A cheeky grin pulled at his lips moments later pulling Amli into hug.

"There would nothing else I would want more than to have you a part of our family." Kili whispered holding the crossbreed tight in their embrace. He was thrilled at the prospect of Amli being part of his family and the fact that Fili listened to him.

"Well, I'll let you two finish up." Kili began as they pulled apart grinning at both his brother and Amli.

"Oh, if anyone asks you felt unwell and Fili wanted to make sure you were well enough to stand." He added winking as a blush crept up Amli's cheek and Fili nodded relieved as his brother let them be.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. A grin pulled at his lips hearing the small contented sigh escape hers.

"That was quite thoughtful of you." Fili whispered into her hair before placing a kiss to her cheek.

"It was important. You two are brothers and the last thing I want to do is ruin your relationship." She murmured turning in their embrace so she could wrap her arms around his waist.

"Not possible." Fili began, voice filled with an air of utter assurance that Amli could not help but grin against his chest. "Shall we?" He added pulling apart to gaze into her eyes as she nodded.

Amli sat down upon a nearby rock and let Fili get to work.

His large hands were nothing but gentle as they combed through her hair ridding it of any knots. A soft sigh escaped her lips at the contact and intimacy of the ritual.

Fili's raspy voice murmured softly the three words that went hand in hand with the braiding. "_Zâyung, dijnû, khajimu_."

Each word was represented by the three segments of a braid that began at her temple and ran down the side of her head. It was by no means subtle but by nature they weren't.

From what Amli could tell Fili actually managed to make it rather inconspicuous. He left enough hair for her to part it deeply and cover his handy work when with the company.

The braid ended towards the nape of her neck and was secured with a clasp inscribed with the mark of Durin.

A small smile pulled at her lips as a kiss was placed upon the back of her neck.

"All done." He murmured placing a final kiss to her shoulder blade before appearing in front of her pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you." Amli replied gazing up at him with a small smile as she slipped her hand into his.

"There's nothing to thank me for." Fili began placing a peck to her lips. "Unfortunately, I think we better head back. I don't think Kili can buy us that much time."

The new couple rejoined their compatriots a little while after managing to smoothly work in the fact that she felt faint and Fili figured it would be best to gather her bearings before moving.

Turns out that actually the company was in the midst of a celebration of sorts; it seems that avoiding death brought out the cheery side in everyone. They tried to coax Amli into it however she insisted that rest would be the best thing for her.

Oin was not to keen on the idea, seeing as how she still had a concussion but both Fili and Gandalf insisted that they would wake her periodically to ensure no

So with a grin, Amli fell asleep listening to the story telling, songs, and laughter.

* * *

A/N: So what did we think of the braiding scene?! This turned out to be a little more fluff than I intended for this chapter to be, but I rather liked it. My courting braid is kind of inspired by this picture I saw at, ( /2011/09/still-loving-the-braid/) just a little understated. Next chapter will be getting us on the way to Beorn's and more drama!

Oh I almost forgot! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to **GHMurtaghmylove **and** NightshadeSkye. **Your reviews put a smile on my face when I read them and kind of inspired me to keep going. ; ) I may have to reward ya'll for being the only two to review thus far on this chapter. Can you say cameo?!

_P.S: Moving On is a work in progress. Do forgive me I know that I've kept you waiting three months + at this point._


End file.
